Tragedy Strikes When You Least Expect It
by Iwillforgetthisl8er
Summary: A year after Beca Mitchell stopped talking to the Bellas and Chloe, a tragic accident will pull her back. Rated T for now, may change later. Trigger warnings: Child Abuse and Rape
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I decided to start a new Bechloe fic! Yay! So… This is rated T for now, but that could change to M later, I'm not sure. If you are triggered by self-harm or child abuse, I wouldn't recommend this story for you. I wouldn't want anyone to become very upset as a result of reading my writing, so I strongly recommend that if you know those things trigger you, or if you aren't sure, don't read this. Anyways, here goes.**

I was running to my dorm to meet Jesse, cutting through the throngs of people. When I finally reached the room, my friend Jesse grinned at me, pointing to the clock. "Just barely made it, Beca." He informs and I shove him, pulling out my phone. Immediately, I know something is wrong. 26 missed calls, 89 new text messages. All from an unknown number. I scan through the texts that don't say anything about who they are from, before redialing the number.

"Beca?" I hear the moment I pick it up. "Beca, is this you?"

"Aubrey?" I question incredulously, and Jesse's head whips to me, his eyes wide. "Why are you calling me?"

I hear her breathing frantically. "Look, Beca, I know that we haven't talked since last year, but I need you to come to the hospital. Right now."

"Aubrey, what's wrong?" I ask, sitting down.

"It's Chloe." She says, and it's then that I realize she's crying. "She-,"

"What about Chloe, Aubrey?" I ask, frantic now. Jesse's eyes widen again and then he holds out his hand for the phone.

I hand it to him, my hands shaking. "Aubrey," he says, his voice calm, "Calm down and tell me what happened." After a second he says "Okay, I'll tell her." He looks shaken, but his voice doesn't show it. He turns to me. "Beca…" He says, and I can tell by the hesitation that something is seriously wrong.

"Just say it, Jess." I say through clenched teeth. "What's going on?"

He shakes his head. "Chloe… Chloe got hit by a car last night." He says. "She's in a coma."

And then my world goes black.

My eyes flutter open and I see Jesse talking frantically into my phone. "I don't know, Aubrey!" He yells. "She just collapsed!"

I lean up on my elbows, rubbing the back of my head. "Jesse?" I say softly, and he whips towards me, letting out a breath and kneeling down beside me.

"Thank god." He sighs, and then he helps prop me off. "Aubrey? She's awake. We'll leave right now, alright?" After another minute, he hits end on my phone, handing it to me. "You really scared me, Beca." He tells me, helping me to my feet. I rush out the door, heading towards his truck, which is parked outside. I climb into the passenger seat and Jesse wastes no time starting the engine and driving.

When we reach the hospital an hour later, I go straight to the front desk. "I'm here for Chloe Beale," I inform the nurse stationed there, and Jesse comes in right behind us.

"What's your relation with Ms. Beale?" The nurse asks politely, but it gets on my nerves for some reason.

"I'm um…" a_ friend, an enemy, I don't know_. "I'm a friend." I decide and the nurse nods.

"Well, I'm sorry, but Aubrey Posen is allowed to make decisions for visitors for Ms. Beale, she was the only one listed under emergency contacts." The nurse says with a sympathetic smile.

Before I can say anything, Jesse smiles politely at the nurse, and tugs me away. I pull out my phone and send Aubrey a quick text. **In the main lobby. Nurse says you make decisions for visitors. Can u get us in now? –Beca**

Her response is quick, and less than satisfactory. **Sorry, can't leave rite now. U will have 2 wait, Doctor is filling me in. I will try 2 be quick, no guarantees. –Aubrey**

I start typing fiercely. After a minute, Jesse grabs the phone from my hands and deletes the angry text I was just about to send. He hands it back after a couple of seconds. It reads **B's a little worked up at the moment. Try 2 be quick. She's about to snap. –Jesse**

Aubrey's reply is instantaneous. **Beca, I'm srry, I'm trying 2 be as quick as I can b. Doc is worried about Chlo, I don't want 2 leave her alone. –Aubrey**

I type back quickly. **Aub, why don't u ask the doc to send a nurse down to let us in? Jesse's being over-reactive, I'm not 'bout to break. –Beca**

**It's alright if you are, B. I am 2. Nurse is on the way, she'll call your names and u 2 will need ur ID's to show proof that it's you. Precautionary measures. –Aubrey.** Her reply reads.

I let out a sigh of relief, showing Jesse the last text. I pull my ID out and so does Jesse. **Nurse isn't here yet. Thx Bree, means a lot 2 me and Jess. –Beca. **Just then, a nurse pops her head around the corner and calls out "Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson?"

I shoot to my feet, Jesse close behind us. "That's us." I tell her, showing her my ID. After she checks Jesse's, she leads us back through the complicated maze of hospital halls and rooms, finally stopping before a room with the door closed.

"Now, she looks much worse than she actually is." She informs us, and when I nod she pulls the door open.

As I walk in, my shoulders tense and tears gather in my eyes. I walk over to Aubrey, whose eyes are filled with tears as well, and I pull her into a hug. Clearly not expecting this, Aubrey freezes for a couple of seconds before hesitantly wrapping her arms around me. She cries into my shoulder. I know exactly how she feels. She pulls away after a couple minutes and shoots me a grateful smile, wiping her nose with a tissue. Jesse walks over and sets a chair for me across from Aubrey, on the other side of Chloe's hospital bed. He himself sits in a chair by her feet. I reach over the railing of the bed and grab Chloe's hand. It's cold, too cold. Tears start to spill down my cheeks as I take in the multiple lacerations on her skin, along with the bruises and bandages. "I'm sorry." I whimper, and I don't know if I'm talking to Chloe or Aubrey or Jesse or myself, but I know that I mean it with all my heart.

"You still love her." Aubrey questions, except it isn't a question.

So I answer with a nod, tears still falling from my eyes. "I'll love her forever." I admit, and Aubrey nods.

"I know how that feels." She admits, and her eyes cut to Jesse, who flinches a little and lowers his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I watch Beca clutching Chloe's hand, tears streaming down her face, and use the time to study Jesse's face, the new bags under his eyes, the way he keeps tapping before running his hands through his hair. I look back at Beca, who has gotten her tears under check and is mumbling something to Chloe. "Beca." Jesse says unexpectedly, his voice soft and worried, "You haven't eaten at all today, have you?"

She shrugs. "I dunno." She responds vaguely, not even looking at him.

I look at him, only to see him narrow his eyes in frustration as he says "Beca, we've been here for four hours, and you told me before Aubrey called that you hadn't eaten yet."

She finally meets his eyes, her shoulders slumping slightly. "So?" She questions softly, her eyes searching his, filling with tears again. "What does it matter without Chloe?"

It shocks me, the emotion she's showing, but the look on Jesse's face implies that they've had this conversation before. "Beca," He says, slightly angry, "Remember what I told you last time you said that?"

She shakes her head stubbornly. "So what?"

"So, you need to pull your head out of your ass." He growls. "I know you remember when I had to pull you out of your drunken stupor the day Chloe left and took your heart with her. I won't do it again."

I look between them before blurting out "What happened last time?"

Before Beca can respond, Jesse turns to me and says "When Chloe left… Beca was a wreck. And by that, I mean sobbing on her bed with a bottle of Jack Daniel's and mixing all day. It was… painful to see. She was destroying herself, and I had to pull her out of it."

Beca lets out a grunt of displeasure but goes back to murmuring unintelligibly to Chloe. Suddenly her head snaps up and her eyes lock onto mine. "The first time Chloe looked at me, her eyes were insanely bright and she _beamed_ at me." She says, a seemingly random fact. But in the short time I've known her, I've learned that nothing she says or does is unimportant. So I give her all of my attention. Her eyes are impossibly bright, yet happy at the same time. "And I remember asking myself 'Why in the world would someone like _her_ spare someone like _me_ even a minimal glance?'." She lets out a sigh and shakes her head, her eyes somehow still locked onto mine. "I gave her everything I had to give." She whimpers. I'm not as shocked to see tears gather in her eyes, this time. "And I just… I never understood what I did wrong." She admits, and her eyes search mine, and I know she wants answers. "I still don't." She breaks eye contact with me. "But I want to understand."

I shake my head softly, although she can't see me. "Beca… I can't tell you that. Only Chloe can tell you her exact reasoning for breaking up with you." I say, trying to make the blow as soft as it can be, but Beca still flinches.

"Yeah." She breathes, her bangs fluttering. "That's what I thought." She stands up suddenly, walking towards the door. "I'm gonna go to the cafeteria and get some food from a vending machine. Do either of you want anything?"

I shake my head, but Jesse says "I'll have as much as you can get me with this, including at least two drinks." He pulls out twenty bucks and Beca rolls her eyes, grabbing it from him.

She mock salutes him. "Whatever you say, boss." She jokes, and then she's gone.

She hasn't been gone for twenty seconds when Jesse turns to me, his eyes locking on mine, filled with anger and pain and confusion. "Aubrey," He says nervously, fidgeting with his hands like he does when he's worried. "You can't explain to Beca why Chloe broke it off with her, but you can explain to me why you broke my heart and never talked to me again." I flinch, and look up. I had dropped my eyes when he said my name, and as I meet them again I expect accusation and anger, but his eyes express anything but. They are affectionate, and longing, and hurt.

I fidget for a couple of minutes before whispering "I can't."

His eyes lock back onto mine. "Yes, you can." He informs me, crossing his arms and sinking farther into his chair.

I shake my head at him, tugging at the ends of my hair. "No, Jesse, I can't." I shoot back. "Because I don't know." I stand up, but he stands with me, already shaking his head.

"No." He growls, and that's when I see the anger. _Good job, Jess. Let it all out._ "You do know." He states, no hesitation in his voice. "You have to know, because I know you, and Aubrey Posen doesn't make any decisions without debating the pros and cons and deciding what's in her best interest." He's close, too close, making me feel things that I only feel with him, a mixture of desire and pain and longing that is mirrored in his eyes. "So just tell me, Aubrey, why was it in your best interest to end us? Was I that bad as a boyfriend?" And the sadness and self-hatred I see in his eyes breaks my heart. And that's when I snap.

"I CAN'T, Jesse!" I yell. "I can't because I thought I knew, but now I'm not so sure, and I hate you for making me feel like this." I hiss.

I watch his eyes widen in pain, watch as he takes a step back, watch as he holds his hands up in surrender. "Wow, sorry." He says, his eyes hurt and sad and angry, filled with tears. "Sorry I'm such a horrible person."

He flops down in his chair. "Jesse, I didn't-." I try, but he cuts me off.

"Don't." He says, and his eyes are red and I can tell that he's trying his damn hardest not to break down, and before I can say anything else, Beca walks in, balancing way too much food.

She hands Jesse his, and then sits down. She starts munching on her food before she notices Jesse. "Woah, Jess, what's wrong?"

He shakes his head, and I sit down. He grabs some of his food and one of the two sodas Beca grabbed for him and hands it to me. "Jesse, I can't-."

"Take it." He says softly, cutting me off. "You have to eat."

"Then I can pay for it, Jesse, I can't let you-." I start, but he cuts me off again.

"Yes, you can." He says, softly but firmly, his eyes pleading with me as he pushes it more firmly into my hands. "And you will."

Sighing, I pull open a bag of chips and hesitantly put it into my mouth. I reach over and take the soda out of his grip, popping it open. "Thank you." I say softly, and it's an apology at the same time, one I hope he'll accept.

That hope is crushed, however, when he just nods, his eyes brewing with anger as he says nothing. And that's when my heart breaks.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walk back into the room with Jesse's food, I don't notice it at first, but when I see his eyes, the tension in the room is blatantly obvious. "Woah, Jess, what's wrong?" I ask, but he doesn't answer. I watch him as he tries to give Aubrey food, finally succeeding, and I make a mental note to ask him what they talked about while I was gone. I shake my head at Aubrey as she begrudgingly chomps on some chips, taking a sip of soda every few seconds. I grab Chloe's hand and kiss her knuckles. "Chloe, baby, please wake up." I murmur. "For me?" I wait a few seconds before saying "You owe me at least that, Chlo, because I need to know. I need to know, or else it'll drive me insane." I rub my thumb over her knuckles, vaguely realizing that Jesse and Aubrey are watching me. I start to talk normally, thinking that they can't really mind what I'm saying. "I love you, Chloe Beale, and I know you know that. I never stopped loving you." I sniff, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "Not once. Every single day was torture, and I didn't want to keep on living. But I did. I did, for you and for Jesse. I don't care if you don't love me back, Chloe, I don't care. But you owe it to me to wake up. You owe me." I wipe away the tears that have spilled, sighing angrily, frustrated with myself for showing weakness. I take in a deep breath suddenly knowing what I should do.

I start to sing, hoping to maybe make her hear me. "I need a saving grace, a hiding place. I don't have forever or time to waste, so don't let me be lonely. I wanna shake this winter coat off my sleeve, dust off a record and just be free. Oh, don't let me be lonely. No, don't let me be lonely. When you're young, you can fly but we trip on clouds 'cuz we get too high. We grow up and then it's gone. Oh god only knows what we'll become, so don't let me be, let me be, let me be lonely tonight. While we're young and alive, take the keys to my car and the keys to my heart and just drive. Oh, don't let me, let me be lonely." I smile, because as much as this hurts, it's really true.

"Well the night rolls on like a long lost friend, 'til the sunrise bleeds like the bitter end. Don't let me be lonely. Well there's nothing to hide and nothing to prove. Give me all that you are, you've got nothing to lose, just don't let me be lonely. No, don't let me be lonely. So don't let me be, let me be, let me be lonely tonight. While we're young and alive, take the keys to my car and the keys to my heart and just drive. Oh, don't let me, let me be lonely. No. Don't let me be-. When you're young, life's a dream, it's a beautiful and a burning thing. We grow up and then it's gone…"

My voice gets softer as I sing "But the memory goes on and on and on and on and on and on." I raise it back to the original loudness as I sing "Don't let me be, let me be, let me be lonely tonight. While we're young and alive, take the keys to my car and the keys to my heart and just drive. Oh, don't let me, let me be lonely. Don't let me be lonely. Don't, don't let me be lonely. No. Don't let me be lonely."

I look up, tears dripping down my cheeks, and Aubrey's eyes are pitying and saddened, and Jesse doesn't say anything, but he gets up and pulls me into a hug, his cheek resting on the top of my head as I sob into his shoulder. "Beca," Aubrey whispers, taking a step towards us.

"I miss her so much, Aubrey." I say desperately, but she just shakes her head, her face pale.

"Beca," She repeats, her stricken gaze locked on Chloe. "She's waking up."

Sure enough, as I look, a groggy moan escapes Chloe's lips and her eyelids flutter softly, her fingertips twitching. Again, she moans but I can't make out what she's saying. "Chloe?" I say in disbelief, grabbing her hand. Her eyes twitch again and then suddenly she is deadly still and all I can hear is the roaring in my ears and the long, drawn out deep beep as Chloe's heart flat lines.

**I know, I know, I'm a horrible person. Short update with a giant cliffhanger. I promise I'll update soon, though, if that makes you happy. Probably tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for sticking around, and I'll be responding to comments from now on so:**

**gossipssweetlips: I know, I like the sibling-like relationship that I think Beca and Jesse have, and I think he should get credit for holding her up. I hope you liked this update!**

**quicksilver2o: Thanks for sticking around, you didn't have to wait too long. **** I hope you enjoyed even with my mean cliffhanger.**

**Guest: I know this was a first chapter comment of yours, but thank YOU for reading it! Here's another update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just because I was so mean with the whole cliffhanger, I decided to update! Yay! I'm not gonna lie, this one might be a tear jerker. But I don't know, I cry about random things sometimes, so I might be completely wrong. This can't all happen too fast, so don't expect it to all be like WAHMO, HAPPINESS. Because I just don't work like that. Anyways, hope you enjoy this awesome nerds. Love y'all.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned Pitch Perfect, do you think this whole Jeca romance would be happening? (Not that I completely hate Jeca, I just love Bechloe way more.) I don't own any characters from Pitch Perfect, or the Bellas or anything else from the movie, including the movie itself. This counts as a disclaimer for all of the chapters before this, too, 'cuz it's so long. Yeah, you can't sue. So mleh. :P**

**Aubrey POV-**

There is a panicked look in Jesse's eyes that mirrors mine as Beca lets out a choked scream and then passes out without warning. I hit the emergency button on the remote beside Chloe's bed, grabbing her hand and sobbing "Chloe, Chloe, no." Over and over.

The doctors and nurses come in, pushing me out of the way, and wheel Chloe away from me and down the hall. I start to follow them, not thinking, but Jesse wraps his arms around my waist from behind, pulling my back against his chest, his lips finding my ear as he says "Aubrey, listen to me, you need to calm down." He's being stern, and I hate the loss of power, but no matter how hard I struggle, he holds me. At this point I don't know if he's holding me back or holding me up, and I'm not sure it matters. "There is nothing you can do, Aubrey, and I know it's horrible, but you can't change that."

I let out a choked sob as I become limp in his arms, moaning out "C-Chloe."

He turns me around, and I wrap my arms around his waist, surprised as he kisses the top of my head, much like he did to Beca earlier. "I know, Aubrey." He murmurs into my hair. "But you have to believe that she'll be okay." And somehow, as Jesse sinks to the floor with me and leans me against his chest as he leans against the now empty bed and a nurse comes in and flutters worriedly over Beca, tending to her needs… somehow, I find it in myself to believe it. Because if I don't then I'll be floating in a black abyss, waiting for someone to pull me out.

**Jesse POV-**

After Aubrey finally calmed down and Beca finally woke up-distressed and panicked, but okay- we were sent to the waiting room of the ER. Beca's been singing random lines from random songs, tapping her fingers to a beat no one but her can hear. "But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before? Oh, how am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this. If you close your eyes… does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" Or "The story of my life, I take her home. I drive all night… to keep her warm and time… is frozen." Or "I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed, get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath. And you think I'm crazy. Yeah, you think I'm crazy. Well, that's not fair."

After a while, Aubrey snaps under the pressure of everything and she shouts "Jesus, Beca, could you just SHUT UP, already?"

Beca, looking stricken, merely nods and falls silent after whispering "Sorry."

"Beca, I didn't mean to-." She tries, but Beca shakes her head.

"S'okay." She mumbles, avoiding eye contact. I look between the girl I'm still in love with and my best friend, wondering why they're so mean to each other, when they're really a lot alike.

"Chloe Beale's family and friends?" A deep voice booms, and we all look at the doctor, who –upon seeing our reaction- walks towards us. "I'm very sorry," He starts, and Aubrey lets out a loud sob and Beca looks stricken, to say the least, and I just can't _think_ for the _life of me_, but then he stumbles hurriedly to get his words out as he says "For the stress you've endured today."

Beca nearly faints again and I grab her arm, holding her up so that she won't collapse on the floor, and Aubrey grabs my hand for support. I try to ignore the pang of pain in my chest when she touches me, focusing instead on the words the doctor says next. "Ms. Beale is in stable condition and is expected to wake up at any minute." He tells us, hesitating before continuing. "She's a bit banged up. Earlier when her heart failed, it was because waking up was too much for her body to comprehend, overcome with new sensations and people as she has been. She'll be fine, but for her sake, I'll need all of you to remain calm and not act like it's a miracle she's alive." He looks sternly at Beca and Aubrey, not rudely, but enough to make Beca's shoulders straighten as she collects herself quickly, a determined look on her face that anyone would believe. Anyone except for me. I know that on the inside she's scared out of her mind and nervous and just a wreck. I also know that she'll pull it together for Chloe, because that's what she's always done. She's always put Chloe first, no matter what.

"_Beca?" I ask as she shoves past me into my room, tears streaking down her face. "What's wrong?"_

_She shakes her head vehemently as she sits down on my bed, her shoulders wracked with sobs and her body wracked with shudders. "C-Chloe." She says, instead of answering, and immediately I force her to look at me._

"_What about Chloe?" I persist. "Is she alright."_

_Beca nods, her body calming down. I know the look she has on her face right now. The mask is up, the angry and indifferent face she puts on to fool the world. "Oh, yeah." She snarks sarcastically. "She's just _dandy_. I, on the other hand, have just gotten my world smashed to pieces and I don't know what to do!" And just like that, the mask is gone, and she's crying again as I hold her against my chest, cooing softly at her._

"_I'll kill her." I growl after a couple of minutes. "I'll fucking rip her little head off of her stupid neck and then I'll beat the shit out of her." I promise._

_Beca, to my surprise, immediately starts shaking again as she pulls away. "No, Jesse." She tells me, her voice soft and forgiving and sad at the same time. And I don't know if she's forgiving me for the threats I just said, or forgiving Chloe for breaking her heart, or both, but the way her eyes look right now are tearing me apart. "She's too beautiful for you to tear her apart, and I don't want her to get hurt." I begin to shake my head, but Beca just puts her hand on my shoulder, as if she's the one comforting me, and not the other way around. "I'll be fine, Jess." She promises, but the tears are in her eyes again and she's visibly shaking as she tries to hold herself together, so I sigh. I sigh, and grab my non-blood sister and pull her into my chest as she sobs, trying to make her forget her heartache._

"Jesse?" I'm pulled out of my memories when Beca says my name, her eyes impatient. "Are you coming or what?"

I blink, slowly pulling out of my nostalgia, and tug Aubrey with me, after Beca and the doctor. A nurse opens a door ahead of us and turns, smiling at the doctor. Beaming, actually. "Dr. Renolds," She says, her voice a little too happy for someone who works around so much tragedy, and grins at us. "She's awake." She informs us, like it's a secret, and she's a giddy little girl, waiting for someone else to tell it to.

We reach her and stop in front of the door, and it's then that I realize what Beca and Aubrey already have. She's talking about Chloe. Beca turns to the doctor, looking impatient and nervous. "Can I go in yet?" She asks, and the doctor nods. We all walk in, and that's when I see her. She's sitting up in her bed, sipping water through a straw in a tiny cup, her eyes slightly unfocused and sad. They change when she sees us, though. She notices Aubrey first, that much I'm sure of, because the look changes to apology and happiness, a small smile playing at her lips, and while that may fit her reaction to Beca or me, too, I come in next. Her eyes lose some of the happiness and gain a lot more apology when she sees me. And, well… it's immediately obvious when she sees Beca.

Her eyes widen, looking panicked. They go straight from panicked, to confused, to disbelieving, to scared, to joyous and then to devastation. "Beca?" She whispers, and Beca nods, taking a cautious step towards her. Chloe sits up straighter, hope, happiness, and pain fighting to take over her eyes, leaving a mixture of emotions that is painful to see. "Beca?" She repeats, and Beca nods again, taking another step, a small smile toying at her lips. "Beca." Chloe says, and this time it is full of overwhelming happiness and apology. "Beca!" She squeals, and at that point Beca is beside her bed, and Chloe's arms are around her neck, and she's hugging her back. And while I love the idea of Beca being happy, something tells me this won't end well. When Aubrey locks eyes with me, I feel something I haven't for a while. It's a look of desperation, a look that I relate to all too well. _Shit's about to go down,_ I think to myself, and something in Aubrey's eyes makes me feel like she's thinking the same thing. I turn to look at Beca and Chloe again, and Beca pulls away just then, grinning like a fool down at Chloe.

"I _missed_ you." Beca says, semi breathless.

Chloe's eyes glisten with tears. "I thought you'd hate me." She admits. "I missed you too."

Beca shrugs. "I tried to." She smiles sheepishly before she smirks. "Didn't work so well."

"I know the feeling." Chloe answers, and they are just staring at each other, and I hear a sigh from behind me.

I turn to Aubrey, raising an eyebrow, but she just shakes her head. She walks over to me and she does the most surprising thing she's done all day. She grabs my hand, wrapping her free arm around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder, letting out a sigh. "Aubrey?" I ask her softly, but she shakes her head, squeezing my hand.

"I don't know." She whispers back, and something tells me that this is a confession, so I don't interrupt her. "All I do know, is that you to hold me. Is that too much to ask?" And the question isn't sarcastic, it's worried, fearing rejection. And although the bitter and spiteful part of me tells me to do exactly that, to reject her, I don't. Instead, I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Okay." I whisper, a silent agreement. A promise that I won't leave her, no matter how many times she leaves me. And somehow, I'm alright with that.

**Okay, so, longest chapter yet! I hope you guys enjoyed it, although I was having a bit of trouble with the whole Beca and Chloe are reunited part. Alas, this is not over. Indeed, it is far from it. (I don't normally talk like that, seriously I don't even know what spurred that). So, I hope you like this chapter and don't hate me too much for the last chapter. I had to do it, I couldn't resist. On to reviewers!**

**gossipssweetlips: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm glad that you feel the chapter was great. There's going to be a lot of that Jeca friendship in this story, I promise. Thank you for sticking with this story!**

**Becaachloe: Sorry, sorry. I know cliffhangers suck. But, even with knowing that, I don't make any promises I might not be able to keep, and there are going to be more cliffhangers (probably). I hope you'll stick with it, though!**

**quicksilver2o: Thanks so much! The support means a lot. Hope you enjoy, thanks for hanging around.**

**smw48910: Yeah, sorry about that ****. I just couldn't resist a good cliffhanger. I felt bad for Beca and for all of you readers, because I was like 'really, you're gonna do this to them?'. Anyways, thanks for reading this. I hope you continue to read it.**

**Becky Astin-Camp: Thank you so much! I really like your FanFictions, I've read a couple of them, so it means a lot that you reviewed and liked my writing. Anyways, I made your dreams a reality! YAY! Now, I expect cookies in return. ;). Just kidding. Thanks again for reading this. P.S- I wouldn't call it **_**amazing.**_** But thank you for that compliment to my writing.**

**Maussiebro03: Your wish is my command, my friend. I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reading it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, how cool am I to update this fast? This is kind of a half angsty and half fluffy chapter, except not really because there is a lot less fluff and a lot more angst. I know, the angst is painful. It goes into the whole child abuse stuff (not going to tell you what character it is, you'll find out soon enough), but it also includes self-harm. So, if either of those things trigger you… don't read this. I don't want anyone to read something they're not prepared emotionally to deal with. Anything that is italicized is a flashback or the current character's thoughts, or if there is emphasis on a word. If the chunk is italicized and one word/phrase isn't, then it's the same as if the whole chunk wasn't italicized and I'm italicizing that word/phrase. I think that's the only thing I do… POV's are marked unless I want you to figure out whose POV it is. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE MOVIE. Again, just no. If I owned it, do you think I'd be writing fanfictions about it? I would be WRITING SCRIPTS AND THINGS FOR THE ACTUAL MOVIE. Sorry, I don't like disclaimers. Anywho, without further ado (hehe, that rhymed) here is the update: **

_He pushes me against the wall and yet again I find myself wishing I was bigger, and stronger, but a ten year old girl doesn't stand a chance against a full grown man, no matter how drunk he is. "It's your fault." He growls, and then his palm smacks against my cheek. Involuntarily, I let out a whimper, my hand shooting up to hold my face. He shoves my hand away and uses his free hand to punch me, curling it into a fist and digging it sharply into my stomach. Winded, my knees give out, causing me to begin to slide down the wall. That only pisses him off more, so he grabs my shoulders with his beefy palms, clumsily pulling me to my feet. "I ain't done yet." He informs me, slurring, and I can tell that he's not going to stop anytime soon. He brings his knee up, into my stomach, and I lurch forward, coughing. _

"_Please, daddy, stop." I plead in between coughs, but it's like he doesn't hear me. No, scratch that. He did hear me. If he didn't, he wouldn't have thrown punch after punch into my face, my stomach, and thighs. If he hadn't heard me, he wouldn't be screaming at me to shut up, wouldn't be telling me it's _my_ fault that he was this way, blaming every last thing on me. He wouldn't be doing everything possible to make me believe it. He kicks me, because at some point I've ended up on the floor, although I don't know how. And all I can think is that maybe this time he'll actually kill me. But no, because just now, my mom bursts in, spotting me immediately. _

"_Get off of her, you bastard!" She screams at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt, yanking him back._

_He spins, punches her across her cheekbone, harshly. She falls back, crashing to the floor with a thud. "Mom, it's alright." I manage to croak weakly. "I'll be alright."_

"_Shut up, you bitch!" He screams at me, before he looks back at her. "Don't you ever touch me, you whore!" He screams, kicking her too, and I know what I have to do. Gathering my last ounces of strength, I somehow pick myself up off of the floor and land a weak punch in on his back. He turns towards me, his hand already coming, his knuckles connecting with my cheek with a loud POP. "Do you think your little girl punches hurt me, you weak fucking bitch?" He screams, and now he's even more pissed. "No one will ever want you! You can't even throw a fucking punch! You're a no good excuse of a daughter and I never loved you! I never will!" He goes back to kicking me, and punching me, stepping on me and screaming at me. My mom sends me an apologetic and slightly thankful glance before she slinks upstairs. By the time he's finished with me, I'm curled up in a ball, hurting everywhere, tears leaking from my eyes into the corners of my mouth, into my hair, my ear, onto the floor. But I still wear a slight smile. That punch was never meant to inflict damage to him. As much as he hates me and hurts me, I still love him. That punch was meant to protect my mother. And it worked. A minute, an hour, a year later, she arrives home. _

"_Oh my god, not again." She shouts, running to me, dropping her backpack beside the door and pulling me into her lap. "Are you alright, sweetie?" She whimpers at me, and I muster up a nod, not realizing that I'm coughing up blood until I shoot her a small smile and her eyes widen._

_I reach up, touching my hand to my teeth, and it comes away red. I shake my head, somehow able to sit up, wiping the blood on my pants. "It's nothing, Kaylie, I'm fine." I lie, but that just sends me into another coughing bought._

"_Oh, yeah, right." She says sarcastically. "Our dad just beat the shit out of you and you're coughing up blood, but no, you're fine. Right, of course." The hurt I feel must flash in my eyes because hers soften and she hugs me. "Oh, sweetie, you don't have to pretend to be so strong. It's okay to be real with me." Kaylie, my sister, my lifeline, my best friend, kisses my forehead and then leads me upstairs to our room. "Let's get you taken care of, alright?" She whispers as I sit on the bed._

_And I try my best to nod, but now every movement hurts and I'm having some trouble breathing. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to go to the hospital. But there's no way she has enough money for that, and even if she did, I wouldn't let her spend it on me. "Look, Kaylie, I'm fine. Don't waste your time and medical supplies on me." I say weakly, but Kaylie just shakes her head._

_She walks over to me, first aid kit in hand, and sits behind me. She pulls me into her lap, so that I'm lying across her thighs and looking up at her. She touches my arm and pain shoots up it, causing me to jerk away from her touch and whimper. "What's wrong with your arm, sweetie?" She asks, so concerned, and I can't find the heart within me to tell her that she hurt me. Her eyes harden when I don't say anything. "Tell me." She persists, and I aim my eyes at the floor._

"_I think it's broken." I admit softly, and when she stays silent, I look into her eyes. They are cold, hard, and murderous._

"_I'll kill him." She promises, but I grab her arm with my good hand. "Don't, Kaylie. He'll end up killing you."_

"_He hurt you!" She says desperately, and I just shake my head. She wraps her arms around my stomach and pulls me into her. I let out a sharp cry of pain. Immediately, she releases me. "Take off your shirt and your pants." She orders. I try to protest but she cuts me off with a sharp growl of "Do it."_

_So I comply, wincing as I sit up and slide my pants off before struggling, until I finally manage to pull my shirt over my head with one arm. My nose is still bleeding, but it's slowing down, and Kaylie lets out a sharp gasp. I whip my head towards her, flinching at the pain again, but it's diminished when I see the pain in her eyes and the tears that are falling. "What is it, Kaylie?" I ask desperately, moving towards her at a slow limp._

"_Look at yourself!" She harshly, and I turn to the floor length mirror, letting out a gasp at the image reflected back at me._

_This girl in the mirror looks like me. She has my brown, slightly curly hair. She has my short height, even for a ten year old, and my dark and stormy blue eyes. She has the same slightly hopeless, saddened look I see in my own face every day. But this girl is covered in bruises. I know now that I must've been on the floor in a ball for an hour or two, because bruises like that don't show up in minutes. There are cuts on her face, blood seeping into her eyebrow and running down the side of her chin from the cuts on her lips. When she stretches her mouth so that you can see her face, they are stained with blood, both fresh and new. Her right arm dangles uselessly, and when I muster up the pain tolerance to turn my shoulder, I can see the bone sticking out. How Kaylie didn't see it beats me. I find my eyes drawn towards my rib cage, gasping at what I see. My skin is jutting out from the middle point of one of my ribs, and I take that to mean that it's broken, which accounts for the pain I get when I move. "I'm taking you to the hospital." She growls at me, and before I can protest, she scoops me into her arms. Still in my underwear, she plops me into the passenger seat, buckling me quickly and pulling out of the driveway with her tires screeching. I don't know how long it is before I pass out, but at some point I do. Later, when I was in a coma, I could hear Kaylie apologizing profusely. She had thought that I had fallen asleep, and would have gone even faster if she'd known. "Kaylie, it's okay." I would try to say. "Kaylie, don't cry." But she never heard me, and the tears kept flowing, and all I wanted to do was _wake up_. But it seemed that the god that I had previously believed in had given up on me, just as I had given up on myself long before._

_A few months later, I woke up. I remember seeing Kaylie's face, seeing the tears rushing down her cheeks as she let out a sob, pulling me into her arms, repeating my name over and over again. "I'm okay, Kaylie." I whispered, trying to tell her everything I couldn't, those months I was asleep._

_But still she wept. She wept, and later on she told me that she weeping for me, weeping for her, weeping about the fact that she still had to break the news that my father and mother had been arrested for child abuse, weeping about the fact that she was eighteen now, because her birthday had passed and she had to raise a little eleven year old girl. She was weeping about the fact that I had missed my own birthday as well, weeping about the fact that she was saving me from the foster system. And as my sister held me and cried, on that fateful day that I woke up, the only thing I remember was the way she whispered my name, like it was a lifeline that she had lost, but had just gotten back. She said desperately. It was the first time I enjoyed hearing my name, the first time I liked it. It was the first time I was grateful when the words "I love you, Beca," fell out of her mouth._

I snap up from my thoughts when Chloe says something. "It's been two weeks since I've been home, Beca, and you haven't talked to me at all." She says, her voice sounding panicked through the phone. "And now you've been ignoring me for the last twenty minutes!" She adds, her voice rising a little bit with desperation. "Are you mad at me for something?"

"No, Chloe, I was just thinking. I'm sorry." I say quickly, and she lets out a sigh.

"Can you come over?" She asks softly, and I let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Of course I can, Chlo." I answer softly. "I'll see you soon.

**Chloe POV:**

When Beca gets to my house, I pull her into a hug. "Hey, Chloe." She murmurs into my shoulder.

I pull away before I do something I'll regret. _Friends, Chloe. _I remind myself. _That's what you agreed on. It's best for Beca. _My pep talk to myself does nothing to stop the thoughts running through my head. Thoughts about how good Beca smells, or the way she fits against me when we hug, or the way I want to kiss her all the time. Those thoughts need to go, before I do something to ruin the friendship we are slowly building. "Hey." I answer finally, snapping out of my trance. "C'mon in."

She walks in, sitting down on my couch. She starts humming a song as I sit next to her, wrapping my arm around her. "What song is that?" I ask and she shoots me a smile.

"Somewhere in Neverland by All Time Low." She answers, and I squeal.

"I knew it!" I yelp.

She rolls her eyes. "Of _course_ you did, Beale." She teases.

"No, I can prove it!" I protest, and she holds her hands out, as if to say 'go ahead, Beale, prove it.' Rolling my eyes, I sing out "Wendy, run away with me. I know I sound crazy. Don't you see what you do to me? I wanna be your lost boy, your last chance, a better reality. Yeah. Wendy, we can get away. I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find away. I wanna be your lost boy, your last chance, a better reality. Oh, somewhere in Neverland."

Beca claps. "Bravo, Beale." I glare at her playfully, and she smirks, rolling her eyes. "That proves that you know the _song._ Not that you _recognized_ it when I was humming it."

"Whatever." I huff, sitting back in my chair.

She rolls her eyes before she turns to me. "C'mon, Chlo. Stop pouting."

"No way." I tell her, giggling.

She rolls her eyes, _again._ "You're adorable, did you know that?" She says, laughing.

I pout even more, sticking out my bottom lip. "Not as adorable as _you._" I tease.

"Hey, I'm not adorable, I'm-." She defends.

"A badass." I finish for her, and she glares at me. "Yeah, I know."

She doesn't say anything back, so I turn towards her further. "Becs?"

She rolls her eyes, but doesn't look at me. I lean forward, and suddenly her head turns and then her lips are on mine and something inside of me sings and another part of me screams at me to _stop._ Stop before it's too late, because _obviously _this was an accident. But then something else says that it's already too late. Better make the most of it. And it's that part that I listen to as I cup Beca's chin with one hand and her neck with the other, her hands weaving into my hair as our lips crush together more passionately. Suddenly, as if I've burned her, she pulls away. "I didn't- we didn't - Chloe- I'm sorry." She rushes, and then she's gone, out the door, and quite possibly out of my life. For good this time. I sit back into my couch, groaning into my hands. What have I _done_?

**Jesse POV:**

I arrive at Aubrey's apartment, rubbing my hands together nervously before pressing the doorbell. She grins at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. "Jesse." She says as we sit down, suddenly sounding nervous. She grabs a notepad and clears her throat as she begins. "I broke up with you for multiple reasons. 1. I was afraid. I was afraid that I was falling for you. 2. You were too amazing to want to be with me, obviously, and so I thought I was doing you a favor. 3. Obviously, you couldn't possibly love me as much as I loved you, so it wouldn't hurt you to let go. 4. I didn't want to hurt you." She looks up then. "These are the ones that I'm completely sure about." She whispers. "I wanted you to have your answers. You deserve them."

I stand up, walking towards her. "Do you know the one thing that all of those reasons had in common?" I ask, my voice slightly lower and hoarser than usual.

"No." She answers. "I was actually trying to come up with some kind of pattern, but I couldn't find one.

I walk closer to her, and she walks backward, until she hits the wall and I'm standing there. I'm probably too close, but at this point I don't care. "None of them say anything about what you wanted." I point out. "They were all about _me._ About how you wanted to protect me or whatever." I pause, taking a breath. I don't know if this proximity is affecting her as much as it is me, but I don't care. "So the only two questions I have left are these: What did _you_ want then?"

She visibly swallows, croaking out "You. I wanted you."

I nod, as if I expected this, which I didn't. "And what do you want _now_?" I question, stepping dangerously closer.

"I want-." She's interrupted by a distraught looking Chloe as she throws the door open, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She sniffs, getting ready to leave. "I'll come back later."

Aubrey slips under my arm. "No, Chloe, what's wrong?" She asks, and I sigh, knowing that I'll get my answer soon enough.

"I'll see you guys later." I say lamely, walking out the door.

"Goodbye, Jess." I hear Aubrey call.

I wave over my shoulder halfheartedly and then walk dejectedly back to my car.

**Okay, okay. I know that is probably not what any of you wanted. Sorry if this chapter sucked, but this background stuff is important for you to know, or none of what's going to happen later on will make sense. As usual, please tell me what you think, if you hated it, whatever. I like all kinds of feedback (although positive is my favorite. (;) So, without further blabber, here is my blabberish responses to your reviews!**

**Musicalcat98: Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed this, seeing as there is some more backstory to this too. Also, thanks for calling it amazing. I'm honestly flattered that you think highly of it. P.S- I like your work too!**

**gossipssweetlips: Thanks so much for sticking with it! I can't make any promises about heartbreak, I'm sorry. There's a little bit in this chapter with Chloe, but I feel it adds to the story. But at least Aubrey gave Jesse some reasons, right? As much as I love the Bechloe fandom, I don't like it as much when Jesse is made out to be a jerk, because he's not. That's not his character, he's too forgiving and sweet and just a ball of Jesseness. I'm loving you for loving this story!**

**Guest: Thanks for the support!**

**I really hope you guys liked this. I think this one might be the longest yet! Until next time…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. New update. Woop woop. Well, I'm kind of disappointed with this chapter, but I'll clear up any confusion in the next couple chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kaylie, Cassidy, and the plot of this fic. Everything else I have no claim to.**

"_Next up is Beca Mitchell singing 'If You Wanted a Song Written about You' by Mayday Parade." The man running the sound booth at our high school talent show belts out, causing a mixed reaction. Some cheer, some boo, but I'm all too aware of the girl sitting in the front row that doesn't make a sound._

_I walk up anyways, grabbing the mic as the song starts up. "I'm throwing away pictures that I never should've taken in the first place." I sing. "And it's cold in my apartment as I'm changing all the colors from the brightest reds to grays. Well, it's three o'clock on Monday morning. I'm just hoping you're not seeing his face. I've been getting calls in these hotel rooms, long enough to know that it was him that took my place." I sing, and then I sit down on the edge of the stage, right in front of that one girl as I sing the chorus to her. "And I hope this makes you happy now, that the flame we had is burning out. And I hope you like your pictures facing down, as even broken hearts may have their doubts." She stares at me, hurt and anger obvious in her eyes._

_But I'm past caring about what she feels, so I don't move at all. I turn my head slightly to the side, as if I'm confused, and sing "Now I'm burning all the letters, hoping that I might forget her and the bad taste… that she left as she was leaving me, alive but barely breathing as she walked out of this place." I jump up from the spot I was sitting in, standing in front of her as I sing the next lines. "And you dropped a note and we changed key! You changed yourself and I changed me. I really didn't see us singing through this. Then you screamed a bridge and I cried the verse and our chorus came out unrehearsed. And you smiled the whole way through it, I guess that maybe that's what's worse."_

_I sit back down on the edge of the stage in front of her. "And I hope this makes you happy now." I sing. "That the flame we had is burning out. And I hope you like your pictures facing down, as even broken hearts may have their doubts." I sit there still as I sing "And I'm taking all your memories of the shelves! 'Cuz I don't need you or anybody else. So take a look at me, see what you wanna see when you get home." I jump down, standing in front of her, closer to her than I have been in months._

"_So, take me home. I'd rather die than be with you. Take me home. You had a problem with the truth. Take me home, because this happens every time and I knew it would, I knew it would. Take me home. I'd rather die than be with you. Take me home. You had a problem with the truth. Take me home, because this happens every time and I knew it would. I knew it would." _

_I step even closer to her, and my knees are touching hers as I sing "And I hope this makes you happy now. That the flame we had is burning out. And I hope you like your pictures facing down, as even broken hearts may have their doubts. And I'm taking all your memories off the shelves. 'Cuz I don't need you or anybody else. So take a look at me. See what you want to see when you get home." With that, as the crowd cheers, I put the mic on the stage and storm off. _

"_Beca!" I hear her shout as she chases after me. "Beca, stop!" She pleads, but I keep going, only stopping when I reach the exit and push out into the pouring rain. "Beca, _please_." She yells, and that's when I listen._

_I stop suddenly, so she runs into me. "What do you want?" I ask sharply. She puts her hand on my shoulder and I whip around, shoving it off. "What do you WANT?" I shout, and somehow I've started crying. I'm shaking so hard that I can't even fight her as she pulls me into her arms._

"_I'm sorry, Becs, I'm so sorry." She murmurs into my hair, and it's then that I realize she's crying too. "I never meant to hurt you. You have to know that. It wasn't just a bet to me. It was at first, before I knew you, but after I talked to you it was never just a bet."_

_I pull away from her then, and when I look behind me I see Kaylie. The caring and understanding in my sister's eyes help me to do what I have to. Even if it's not what my heart wants. "It was still just a bet, Cass, don't you see? I was just a bet to you."_

"_No, Beca, please. I loved you, I swear to god it wasn't fake." She pleads, but I just turn around and walk to my sister, sobbing into her shoulder. "No, Beca, come back! I need to- I need- I need you!" She's screaming now, and I just sob harder into Kaylie's shoulder as we walk away._

"_I think you've done enough, Cassidy." Kaylie calls back. And that was the last time I saw her. It was also the last thing that Kaylie said when she was still Kaylie. Sitting in the car, sobbing as Kaylie tried to comfort me. Neither of us saw the semi run the red light. By the time I saw it, it was too late to warn her. The lights flashed in my eyes and then… blackness. I never talked to Kaylie again._

**Chloe POV:**

I approach Beca's dorm, knocking sharply on the door. I wait a few seconds, and then I hear lazy footsteps as someone walks up to the door. They throw it open angrily. "What do you want- Oh?" Beca says, her shout falling to a normal tone. "Chloe?" She asks, her tone slightly nervous and confused. "What are you doing here?"

"You've been avoiding me." I state, pushing past her into her room, grateful that Kimmy Jin is gone. Beca sighs, closing the door behind her. She starts to say something, but I cut her off. "You could've just told me that you think that that kiss was a mistake." I say, tears welling in my eyes at the thought, but I push through. "I wouldn't have liked that you think that –I _don't_ like it- but I would've accepted it because our friendship is the most important thing in the world to me." I take in her features as she takes in a sharp breath of air, and continue before she can start. "So I can handle the fact that you don't love me like I loved you, I can handle the fact that you'll never want me in the way I want you, but I can't handle losing you. So, pull your shit together and tell me how you feel!"

Beca runs her hands through her hair. "Look, Chloe. I'm still in love with you." She admits, and I know I must look shocked, because she lets out a little chuckle. "And I want to be with you." She adds. "But I feel like it's too fast."

I nod slowly, disappointed and relieved at the same time. "Okay." I rake my eyes over her, noticing that she's dressed up. Well, dressed up for Beca, which means black skinny jeans that aren't ripped or faded and a plaid button up that actually matches the tank top that's visible underneath it. She has her 'special' black converse shoes on, and her 'ear monstrosities' are out. Her makeup is simple, not overwhelmingly dark, as it usually is. I raise my eyebrows at her. "Going somewhere special?" I ask, feeling slightly jealous.

She just nods. "I'm going to visit someone." She admits.

Again, my stomach twists slightly with jealousy. "Oh. Anyone special?"

Again, a nod. "Someone very special, actually." She answers. She pauses for a second, as if debating with herself before asking hesitantly "Would you like to come with me?"

I shake my head. "I wouldn't want to intrude on your date." There must be more venom in my voice than I realized because now Beca raises her eyebrows.

"I'm actually going to see my sister." She admits, chuckling at me. "But you're cute when you're jealous."

"Your sister?" I ask, shocked. "Since when do you have a sister?"

She pauses, pretending to think. "Um… since I was negative seven years old?" She says, and I shoot her a glare.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I ask, slightly angry. Maybe I'm the only one she hasn't told.

"I don't really… feel comfortable talking about her very often." Beca says softly, and there's something in her tone that makes me feel like I shouldn't ask. But of course, I ignore it.

"Why not?" I ask, confused. "She's your family."

Beca nods slowly, as if she's trying to figure out what to tell me. "She… I don't really know her."

"Oh?" I ask, gesturing for her to continue.

"We aren't really close." Beca answers vaguely.

"What's her name?" I prod, deciding to change the subject.

Beca, visibly relieved, says "Her name's Kaylie."

**Hey so I don't know if you guys will like this chapter. I was kind of disappointed with it myself, so I don't know… Sorry about the confusion that I'm sure will come from reading this chapter. I'll clear it up, I swear, and then it'll make a lot more sense.**

**gossipssweetlips: Thank you! I felt that I need to explain about why Beca is like she is, because people don't just act indifferent and guard themselves for absolutely no reason. Sorry there wasn't any Jesse in this chapter (or Aubrey or Jaubrey) but I'll put lots of that stuff in the next couple of chapters. I hope you liked it!**

**becaachloe: OMG I love somewhere in neverland, Idk why. Thank you for the compliment to the chapter. Btw, I love your stories, especially Paired At Birth and I'm Into You! So, I might be having a little bit of a freak out that you commented on mine. Just a bit. Thank you so much!**

**Becky Astin-Camp: Why thank you for the virtual cookies, they were my favorite, I ate them all. I'm glad I could make you have drastic mood swings, that's always my goal. ;). I know, I know Jesse didn't get his answer, but I couldn't resist cutting it off then because a little suspense never killed anyone… I hope. I know, the back story was a lot deeper than I usually write, but this whole fic is going to be deeper than I usually write. P.S- I responded to both your fourth and fifth chapter reviews because I didn't respond to your fourth one on the fifth chapter. Did that make any sense at all?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! It's Sunday and I have nothing better to do, so, why not give you guys an update? I don't want to blabber on, so…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot, Kaylie, Cassidy and any other characters that I add in that aren't in the movie.**

**Chloe POV-**

Beca's tapping nervously on the steering wheel, her knee bouncing. "Beca, are you alright?" I ask softly, and she shakes her head slowly, exhaling loudly.

She clutches the wheel with so much force that her knuckles turn white. "There's something I need to tell you." She admits, shooting a nervous glance at me before changing lanes on the highway. A million thoughts of what it could be rush through my mind, but none of them seem substantial. So I just nod as she looks at me again. "I kinda sorta might've lied a little."

I watch her glance nervously at me. "About what?" I prod, trying not to pry too much.

"Well, it wasn't so much of a lie as it was withholding truth." She says, staling.

"Beca, what is it?" I ask, an edge sinking into my tone.

She shakes her head, exhaling slowly before she blurts out "KaylieandIwerereallycloseandthenwegotintoacaraccidentandshehadmajoramnesiaandforgotallaboutherlifeandmesoIdon'treallyknowheranymore."

I stare at her, my jaw open. "Beca, I didn't understand a word you just said. Slow down, honey."

She takes a deep breath before saying "Kaylie and I were really close, and then we got into a car accident and she had major amnesia and forgot all about her life and me, so I don't really know her anymore."

"Oh, Beca, that's horrible!" I gasp.

Beca nods, the white in her hands spreading to her wrists. "I took it really hard, actually. I was sixteen at the time, and she was twenty three. She was my best friend, and my legal guardian."

That part confuses me, making me stop. "Where were your parent's, Becs?" I ask, and her jaw clenches.

"I guess you were going to find out eventually." She sighs, and then she says "They were in jail for child abuse."

"Who did they abuse? No." I gasp, my brain suddenly catching up, and I snap my mouth shut. "No, Beca, they didn't hurt you, did they?"

She breaths in sharply and then pulls over on the side of the highway, nodding as she closes her eyes. "From the time I was four to eleven, I would come home and my step father would be drunk off of his ass. He… he would beat me. It was the same routine every night, and although my mother didn't participate, she never told the police. The last time it happened… my mom tried to stop him, for once, and he turned on her." Her breaths are labored and I know it's hard for her to tell me this. "I came up behind him and punched him on the back so that he wouldn't hurt her." She opens her eyes then and looks at me, pain and disappointment on her face. And also… fear.

"I was right. He turned back and started beating me again. But my mom didn't try to do the same for me." She admits, and my heart is breaking for her. "She just left." She takes a deep breath and continues "When Kaylie came home and saw my condition, she took me to the hospital. On the way there, I passed out." I search her eyes for clues, but she's giving away nothing. "I didn't wake up for four months." I gasp, and she shuts her eyes, a tear leaking out of her right eye. "I could hear Kaylie begging me to wake up, apologizing for something she couldn't control. I couldn't…" She opens her eyes and the pain and regret in her eyes kills me.

"I couldn't even imagine what it felt like to sit beside your sister's bedside, knowing she might never wake up." She breathes in a raged breath. "I know now how it feels, though. After the accident, Kaylie didn't wake up for almost eleven months, during which I lived in a foster house, visiting her at the hospital every day." More tears are spilling, but Beca doesn't do anything. She doesn't move to brush them off, and she doesn't close her eyes. "The day she woke up, I was the first person she saw. And the first thing she said to me when they led me back in was-." She breaks off, a sob wracking her body. I pull her into me and she sobs out "The first thing she said to me was 'Hi, what's your name?'"

I feel sick as I pull her into my arms, murmuring hushed condolences. "I'm so sorry, Beca."

As if my words have given her self-control, she pulls out of my arms. "It's alright." She whispers, wiping her eyes, and then she starts driving again. "So, when you meet Kaylie… she doesn't know anything about me. So she might be a little… insensitive. She doesn't mean anything by it. She doesn't know any better. She also feels really bad that she can't remember me."

After about twenty more minutes of silent driving, Beca suddenly says "Kaylie and I went through the same situation, only my sister never woke up." When I look at her, waiting for her to elaborate, she swallows. "Yeah, Kaylie woke up." She admits, but she shakes her head. "But she wasn't _Kaylie_, you know?" And I nod, because I know what she means, even if I don't know what it feels like personally.

We fall silent again, and as we pull up in Kaylie's driveway, Beca says softly "Thank you."

I look at her curiously. "For what?"

She lets out a nervous laugh. "For putting up with my shit, for coming with me… for understanding." She lists.

I laugh and lean over, kissing her on the cheek. "Don't mention it."

She blushes and says "Okay, forewarning, Kaylie has three kids and a husband. Her oldest kid is ten, then seven, and her youngest is four."

I smile. "I love kids." I admit. "Is it just going to be them?"

Beca nods. "Kaylie doesn't usually have other guests over when I'm over. She calls it family night, although I'm sure she won't mind that I brought you."

I only nod in response and Beca grabs her phone, typing something quickly. Whoever it's to, she's been texting them since she told me everything. We get out and walk to the door, ringing the bell. A woman who I presume to be Kaylie opens the door, but before the women or I can get a word out, Beca visibly tenses, anger prominent in her body stance. "What are _you _doing here?" She hisses. The woman's face visibly drops, her eyes sad and tired.

"Hello, Beca." She answers, but Beca's having none of it.

"Get _out._" Beca spits.

"No." The woman says, crossing her arms. "It's Kaylie's house, not yours. You can't force me to leave."

**Jesse POV-**

I hear a knock on my door. With a groan, I get to my feet and open it, surprised at who I find. "Hey, Aubrey, what's up?"

She pushes past me, looking pissed off, her blonde hair in a sharp ponytail, with only a few strands loose. "What the fuck is your problem, Jesse Swanson?" She snaps, spinning to face me as I close the door.

I hold up my hands. "Woah, Aubrey, I didn't do anything. What's _your _problem?"

"My problem," She seethes, "Is that I can't fucking get you out of my fucking head, that's my problem!"

I stalk towards her, angry now, walking her into the counter. "Stop yelling at me." I growl, my voice low. "I haven't done anything."

She doesn't relent, instead smacking her palms into my shoulders in a pointless attempt to move me. "Yes, you did!" She shouts, sounding confused and angry. "You asked me what I want, Jess, and now I can't stop thinking about you!"

"Well, why not?" I shout back, just as confused and angry as she is. "You're Aubrey fucking Posen! You do what you want, and no one thinks to tell you you're wrong!" I yell. "So if you want me out of your fucking head, why don't you force me out?"

Her head drops from looking up at me, and she leans it against my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist. Something tells me she's surprising herself as much as she's surprising me. "Because," She mumbles, barely loud enough for me to hear, "I want to be with you."

"W-What?" I ask, stumbling over words in my shock, suddenly knowing that I must've heard her wrong.

She pulls away, shaking her head as tears, actual fucking tears, start to fall from her eyes. "I'm in love with you, Jesse." She admits, looking into my eyes for once. "And I fucking hate it."

I surge forward before she can say anything else, cutting her off from speaking as my lips find hers. Her hands are on my neck and in my hair and I grab her waist, pulling her hips against mine. I pull away and chuckle, leaning my forehead against her. "I fucking hate being in love with me, too." I tease, and I'm relieved when she laughs, her eyes crinkling adorably around the edges. "But, seriously, Aubrey. Is this what you want?"

She nods, her laughter fading. "I broke up with you because I convinced myself that I was dragging you down." She admits, and I begin to shake my head. "And… I feel like if we get back together… I'll drag you down even more."

"Aubrey, you've only ever brought me up." I tell her, brushing away a stray tear. "And you don't have much of a choice anyways, unless you want to break my heart again."

She laughs softly, shaking her head. "No, I don't want to do that." She admits, and this time it's her who brings our lips together, somehow calming and disrupting my thoughts at the same time. "Love you." She murmurs softly, and I kiss her again.

"So much." I respond, and we move to the couch.

She grins at me. "Movie?" She asks, and I laugh, nodding. I grab _The Breakfast Club_, putting it on. After a couple of minutes, Aubrey falls asleep, her head in my lap and her feet where she had been sitting. I comb through her soft hair with my fingers unconsciously, reading a text from Beca.

**Going over to Kaylie's 2nite. It's still weird for me, ya know? –B**

**Yeah, I know what u mean. But K loves you, you know that. –J**

**Yeah, but she's not K no more –B**

**I know that, B. But she still loves you –J**

**Yeah. And her kids are pretty great. –B**

**Are you still getting a bad vibe from Jason? –J**

**Yeah, there's just something 'bout him that rubs me the wrong way. Reminds me of my step-dad. –B**

**Don't even mention that guy to me. –J**

**They both got out of jail the other day –B**

**No shit? –J**

**No shit. They wanted to have dinner with me. My mom texted my dad, told him. I said no –B**

**Damn right you did. Your mom isn't any better than that jackass –J**

**Leave my mom out of it, Jess. You know how I feel. –B**

**How can you still be defending her after what she did? –J**

**She's my mom, Jess, and it's not like Kaylie and I told, either –B**

**Yeah, you keep lying to yourself, Becs. She's no good, and I don't think you should talk to her. –J**

**I know, J, and I'm not. I won't. –B**

**Good. They don't deserve you. –J**

**Thanks, Jess. Someone's at the door. -B**

**Who is it? –J**

I wait for an hour, watching the movie, before I get a response. It's one I wasn't expecting, but it's satisfactory.

**It was Chloe. I invited her over and told her everything. She's cool with it. –B**

**That's good. Did you tell her **_**everything?**_** –J**

***rolls eyes* I told her about Kaylie and my parents. –B**

**Did you tell her they're out of jail? –J**

**No. –B**

**Then it's not everything. Did you tell her about Cassidy? –J**

**No, Jess. Stop right there. I'll tell her eventually. I need time. –B**

**If you don't tell her soon enough, it'll blow up in your face. And I'll be there to tell you I told you so. –J**

**Wow, thanks for the support, Jesse –B**

**Oh, c'mon, B. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just looking out for you. –J**

**I know. I gtg, Jess, we're here. I'll text you after –B**

**K. Bye –J**

When my phone lights up ten minutes later, I know something's wrong. I answer it immediately. "Beca?" I ask, hearing only sharp sobs in response. "Beca, what's wrong?"

I hear Chloe's voice in the background, no doubt soothing Beca, and then Beca manages to get out "She's here."

"Who, Becs?" In my lap, Aubrey starts to sit up. I'm not sure how long she's been awake. She lays her hand on my shoulder in concern as I say desperately "Tell me, Beca!"

"C-Cassidy." She chokes out. "Cass is here, Jess."

**And… boom. Another cliffhanger. I know, I know, I'm horrible. But hey, at least you got the fluffy Jaubrey stuff, right? Yeah. So, please don't forget to R&R, if only to tell me that I'm a horrible person for doing this to you. How many of you thought that it was her mom? How many of you knew it was Cass? Just wondering. So, here are my review responses:**

**gossipssweetlips: I know, her childhood was horrible. And she does deserve a good, happy relationship, as does Jesse. Thank you for sticking with it.**

**Chloe: Thank you so much! There is a Jaubrey part, which was surprisingly easier for me to write than Beca telling Chloe what she did.**

**And to the rest of you, who didn't review :(… thank you for reading it too, and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Love you awesome nerds. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So, here's another update. I'm kind of in a bad mood today, so I'm not going to blabber because it'll become more of a rant. I'm dealing with some depression issues… But never mind me. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. And it still sucks.**

**Beca POV-**

For a second, I thought it was a joke. I thought, for a split second, that if I closed my eyes and blinked, that when I opened them she'd be gone, and this feeling in the pit of my stomach would leave. But I tried that, and it didn't work. The feeling is still there, an ache of lingering pain and bitter betrayal, leaving a bad taste in my mouth. "What are you doing here?" I hear myself ask, anger showing in my body stance.

And she has the audacity to look hurt? "Hello, Beca." She says, an emotion I can't place swimming in her eyes.

"Get _out._" I spit, but she doesn't. Instead, she crosses her arms, looking defiant.

"No." She answers easily. "It's Kaylie's house, not yours. You can't force me to leave." Despite my resolve to remain angry, which I am, I feel tears gathering, blurring my vision.

"Fine." I manage to get out. "If you won't leave, then I will." I blink back tears, forcing them away and taking a ragged breath. Cassidy's bright emerald eyes catch my own dark blue eyes, and the pain in them almost makes me fall for her façade. Almost. With her black hair straightened, her bangs slashing choppily over one of her eyes, I almost believe that maybe she isn't the bitch I remember her to be. But then I think about what she did and my resolve to hate her grows stronger. "C'mon, Chlo'. You can meet Kaylie some other time." I say, spinning around. Chloe's baby blue eyes look worried, flickering from me to Cassidy and then back. "Chloe," I repeat. "It's alright. C'mon."

Chloe shakes her head, softly. "Beca, who is this?" Her eyes shoot back to Cassidy. "And why are you so adamant to get away from her?"

Cassidy steps forward. I can feel her move closer to me. "Beca, can we just talk, please?"

I whip around and step back, away from her. "No!" I shout. "No, we cannot talk, Cassidy!" I'm screaming now, but quite frankly I don't care. "You had plenty of time to talk to me, plenty of time to explain your little bet, and I'm done listening to you!"

"Beca, I miss you." She pleads, and I shake my head, taking another step back.

I glare at her, shaking my head. I feel Chloe's worried gaze focused on me, but I ignore it. "I don't care, Cassidy. _I _don't miss _you._ And that's why we're leaving. Right now." Before I can act on my words, though, I hear a squeal that stops me in my tracks.

"Aunt Beca!" I hear Jamie, Kaylie's seven year old son, yell. I sigh, knowing I have to stay now. I can't say no to this kid. He comes barreling through the door, past Cassidy. He jumps up and throws himself into my arms. I wrap my arms around him, holding him up.

"Hey, Jamie." I say, ruffling his hair as I put him down. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good." He says, and then his eyes, which are a bright green almost identical to Cassidy's, lock on to Chloe. "Is this Chloe?" He asks, his eyes cautious.

I freeze. "Uh, yeah?" I respond cautiously, shooting Chlo a confused glance. "But how do you know about Chloe?"

He shrugs. "I heard you talking to Uncle Jesse about her last week, when he came with." He says, his eyes still locked on Chloe. He steps forward, past me, walking up to her. Jamie's a kid, but he's also serious and fiercely protective of those he loves. And for some unknown reason, Jamie loves me. He looks seriously short next to her, but he tilts his head back and says seriously "Uncle Jesse said you broke Aunt Beca's heart and that she needs to get over you." He says, and he hesitates. "But you look nice. So… just don't do it again. Or you'll regret it."

Chloe kneels down and takes one of Jamie's hands in hers, seriousness in her eyes and voice as she says "I did. And I regret it. A lot." Her eyes cut to me, and before she looks away, I see the apology in her eyes. She focuses back on Jamie. "But I'm never going to do it again. She's my best friend."

Jamie nods, smiling at Chloe a little. "She's mine too." He says, and I chuckle, ruffling his hair again. "You're coming inside, right Aunt Beca?" He asks, turning to me. I sigh.

"Of course, J-man." I answer, and Chloe slips her hand into mine. "How about you and Cassidy go inside and tell your mom and dad that I'll be in soon?"

Jamie, looking disappointed that I'm not coming in, sighs. But then he nods. "Okay." He pauses. "Are you okay?" He asks.

I smile at him to reassure him. "Of course, bud. I just need a minute." He nods, still looking skeptical, and tugs Cassidy inside. I sit down on the step, and I set my shoulders, waiting for Chloe to yell, demanding that I tell her who the fuck Cassidy is.

Instead, Chloe wraps her arm around my shoulders and asks, so softly I almost don't hear, "Are you okay?" I start to say no, but then I just break down. I collapse in her arms, sobbing, and Chloe just holds me. "It's okay." She murmurs into my hair after she kisses me on my forehead. She keeps repeating it, even after I pull away. She keeps saying it as I call Jesse, who informs me that he's on his way. She keeps repeating it after that, when I break into tears again. After about twenty minutes, I compose myself, pulling away. Only not that far, because she doesn't let me go very far.

"I'm sorry." I whisper finally, and Chloe shakes her head.

She leans her forehead against mine. "Never apologize for crying to me, Beca Mitchell." She growls fiercely. She pauses for a minute. "Who is Cassidy?" She asks, and I sigh.

"She's my ex-girlfriend." I say. Chloe just continues looking into my eyes, expectant. I sigh again. "We were together for over a year and a half. One day, she was talking to one of her friends, and they asked her how the bet was going. I expected her to say something to him about some stupid bet they'd made. And she did. She said 'Oh, it's great. She's totes in love with me.'" I pause, sucking in a deep breath. "The guy… he said 'Well, at least there's only a couple months less until it's been two years, right? Then you can dump that pathetic bitch and we can get back together.'" Chloe's eyes are swimming with sadness and shock, and then just as suddenly to rage.

"I'll rip her fucking head off." She growls, but I grab her wrists before she can move, smiling softly at her.

"As much as I love this protective side of you, it won't do you or me any good." I say sternly. "I just feel betrayed. It's not like I still love her, or anything. But it just…" I trail off.

Chloe nods. She's so close, too close, as she whispers "It just hurts."

I nod. "Exactly." I whisper, and I'm not sure why. I'm not sure why we're whispering, I'm not sure why Chloe's lips are getting closer, I'm not sure why my eyes are closing, I'm not sure of anything but the anger I feel as Jesse's truck door slams closed and Chloe jerks away. And even then I'm not completely sure because some part of me feels relieved that he inadvertently cock-blocked me.

He walks over to us. "Beca." He breathes out, pulling me into a hug. Over his shoulder, I see Aubrey, who smiles sheepishly at me as I give her a knowing look. Blushing, she raises her eyebrow at Chloe, who smacks her arm and shakes her head. I pull out of the hug and smile gratefully at him.

Walking through the door, it's like I'm hit with a ton of bricks, but then Chloe slips her hand in mine again and Jesse wraps his arm around my shoulders and his other around Aubrey, and we walk like that into the kitchen. Cassidy's standing there, along with Kaylie and Kaylie's husband, Jason. "Hey, guys." Jesse says, and Kaylie raises her eyebrow, a small smile tugging at her lips.

A jolt of pain shoots through me as I see that, and the small smile I've managed to muster up slips. "Jesse, what a surprise to see you!" She says, and it's like this woman keeps punching me in the gut. _Not Kaylie, not Kaylie, not Kaylie._ I rant to myself. Her smile falls as her eyes come to rest on me, her face set with worry. "Beca, are you alright?

_No, Kaylie, no I'm not. My sister isn't my sister anymore, but she looks exactly like she used to and it's tearing me apart._ Instead, I say "Yeah, Kaylie, I'm sorry. I'm fine." Cassidy looks like she's about to say something, but then her eyes lock on Chloe's hand in mine. Her eyes look sad and surprised, but I don't really care. Just as I realize that, Chloe squeezes my hand reassuringly. I turn my head and smile at her, she grins back, obviously relieved. I turn back to Kaylie. "Oh. This is Chloe, my best friend-."

"Hurtful!" Jesse interjects playfully, earning him a light shove from me, a playful smack from Aubrey, and a satisfied smirk from Chloe.

"-and her best friend, Aubrey." I finish.

"She also just happens to be my girlfriend." Jesse states proudly.

I turn to Aubrey, mock hurt on my face. "Oh, _really?_" She nods, looking slightly confused. "What, so that night really meant nothing to you? It meant a hell of a lot to me!" I shout.

Aubrey looks confused and lost, Jesse looks _pissed_, Kaylie and Jason look confused and slightly amused, Cassidy looks just as pissed as Jesse, and that's when I hear Chloe start to giggle uncontrollably. As everyone, including me, turns to look at her, she stutters out "Y-You should've seen your faces." She giggles, and I grin at her.

"At least someone realized I was making a joke." I tease, and then I get smacked in the head. By Jesse. And Aubrey. At the same time. "Ow!" I yelp, and _then_ they start laughing. "You guys suck." I whine.

Kaylie turns to Cassidy. "Are you alright, Cassidy?" She asks, and that's when I notice that Cassidy's expression changed only a bit, adding jealousy to the rage.

Cassidy nods, tight lipped. "I just… I'm a little surprised." She says, and her gaze is locked on to mine.

"About what?" I challenge, and she glares at me. "That I got over you? That I can be happy?"

Her face falls, and the anger fades. "I just… can we please talk, Beca?" She pleads. "I _miss_ you. A lot."

"You also broke her heart." Chloe cuts in, Jesse backing her.

"Yeah!" He exclaims, angry. "What kind of person does that to someone?"

Cassidy's cheeks flush with embarrassment and anger. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yeah. I think he does." I shoot back. "I didn't _lie_, Cass. I'm not you." I dig.

She flinches. "I deserved that." She admits. "But, Becs, I didn't ever mean to hurt you. You have to know that. It wasn't just a bet to me. It was at first, before I knew you, but after I talked to you it was never just a bet." She says, and it's an odd sense of déjà vu. I remember then that the words she just spoke are almost the exact same as the night of the crash. "I thought maybe you'd forgiven me, because when I saw Kaylie at the store today and said hi, she told me to come over so that we could catch up. I don't know…" She turns to Kaylie. "Why would you invite me if Beca still hates me?" She asks, and there is a lot of pain and confusion in her voice.

I know that no matter what, I at least owe her this explanation. "She doesn't remember you." I tell, her, and her eyes widen.

"What do you mean, Beca? You can't just… forget someone. Especially not if she broke your little sister's heart. Especially because you're more like her daughter. After what your parents did…" She trails off. "She wouldn't forget that." She shoots a questioning glance at Kaylie, who looks frozen.

"Beca, is that true?" Kaylie asks, looking between us before her confused gaze settles on me. "Were we that close before the accident?" She questions, looking shocked.

I suck in a deep breath of air. "Yeah." I say, and it's barely a whisper.

"Wait, what accident?" Cassidy asks, as Kaylie's eyes fill up with tears.

"_Beca,_" She lets out, her voice cracking. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

I shrug, very aware of my friends behind me, knowing that we're still standing in the kitchen. "There's a lot of things about our lives that I never told you." I confess, and her eyes widen.

"Why?" She asks, and a tear spills. "Why are you keeping all of this from me?"

Cassidy steps forward. "Beca. Please tell me you told Kaylie about your parents." I don't say anything, looking at the floor, unable to confess to the secret I've never told anyone. Kaylie doesn't know anything about our lives. When she woke up and was deemed unfit to parent me anymore, someone got in contact with our birth father. He took me in, and I hated him. It's how I ended up going to Barden. "You didn't, did you?"

I shake my head. "You don't understand, Cass." I whisper, my voice breaking. Somewhere in my mind it registers that Cass flipped the interrogation off of her and on to me.

"Neither do I, Beca, so explain." Kaylie whispers, and it tears me apart to see this girl that I don't really know who looks exactly like my sister cry.

I take in a deep breath. "Our parents beat us." I spit out. "Our mom and our step-dad. It's why we were so close. They didn't beat you as much. I don't know why, but I'm glad about that." My voice softens as I say "You protected me as best you could." I whisper, and I look into Kaylie's eyes. "You were the only thing I'd ever had that was remotely close to a home."

I take in a deep breath. "One day you came home and I was in bad shape, so you took me to the hospital. On the way there I passed out. I woke up four months later, but I could remember you apologizing to me and trying to get me to wake up." I force myself to keep going.

"They were arrested, and when I woke up you became my legal guardian. You were my everything. So, when Cass and I started dating, I let myself fall. I didn't want to be a burden to you. After a year and ten months, I found out that Cass was just dating me because of a stupid bet. I was a stupid bet. I sang an angry and sad song I found that fit the situation to her at the talent show and you yelled at her when she tried to apologize."

I don't know when the tears started falling, but they aren't going to stop. "You were trying to take me home, and then a semi came out of nowhere. When I woke up in the hospital and was well enough to see you, I suddenly knew how you must've felt those years ago when it was me on that bed." I swallow harshly. "You woke up eleven months later. In the meantime, I visited you every single day." I look up, blinking through the tears, and my eyes meet hers. She's crying too. "You woke up." I repeat, and then I let out a choked sob. "You woke up, but the Kaylie I knew, the Kaylie that knew me… she never did." My eyes burn, and I feel guilty for making her cry, barely registering that Cassidy is crying too as I whisper "And I miss her so much. Every time I see you… I miss her."

Before I can do anything or say anything else, Kaylie's arms are wrapped around me. "I'm sorry." She sobs into my hair. "I'm sorry I forgot you. I love you, Beca, so much. Even if I'm not her, I love you as much as she did. I know it." She kisses my hair, everywhere, as if I'm Elizabeth, her ten year old daughter. "I'm so sorry." Chloe puts her hand on my back. I'm not sure how I know it's her, but there are only three people who make me feel safe anymore. Chloe, Jesse, and somehow, Kaylie. Cassidy would have made that list a few years ago… but not anymore. "I'm trying to remember, Beca, I swear to god I am. I would do anything to remember." She whispers, and she's still kissing my forehead, and all I can think is _I miss you. I miss you so much._

**So… was that as shitty as I think it is? Probably. Whatever. I hope you guys will review more. I'm having some depression issues (mighta said that already) and getting a review literally makes my whole day worth it. So, thanks for reading. :)**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I know, I was trying to shock everyone with the whole Cass thing. I guess it worked, huh? I enjoy the daily updates just as much as you do, so it's really no problem.**

**gossipssweetlips: I see your username now and I'm like 'HA I can spell it without double checking now!'. It may not seem like that big of an accomplishment, but trust me, it is. Yeah, I figured it probably wouldn't be a good thing if Chloe didn't know about Beca and Kaylie and her parents. There's going to be a lot more of Jesse, I swear. No lies yet from Cass, but who knows, I could go anywhere with her intentions. ;) And yeah! Jess was there to support her. Jesse's too sweet not to go. :)**

**Chloe: Don't fall off of your bed again. ;) I'm flattered, really. I don't mind the hardcore Jaubrey shipper. I'm sorry there wasn't a lot in this chapter (like, at all) but Beca needs to get through some stuff before I can really focus on Jaubrey, and I don't want to make some hasty thing happen as a twist in their relationship and then regret it later. But Jaubrey will come, I swear. I'm glad I can inspire you.**

**To everyone else: Seriously, guys! Please comment! There are… 48 people following this and 13 have favorite it! (OMG, can I just say that I freak out every time I think about that?) I'm so grateful to everyone that's enjoying this. See you soon.**

**Love you awesome nerds.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I got more reviews last chapter, and it made me really, really happy. So, here's the update. Love you guys. By the way, sometimes I do random POV changes, to characters you probably wouldn't expect. Just forewarning you. Mostly it'll be Beca, Chloe, or Jesse (maybe Aubrey, I'm not sure yet. If it happens, it happens.) So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I have added into this story (AKA: Jason, Jamie, Elizabeth, Xavier, Kaylie and Cassidy) and this fic. If it's not one of those things, then I don't own it.**

**Kaylie POV-**

Something in the words Cassidy spoke as she tried to tell Beca that it wasn't a bet (whatever that means) strike me as familiar. And three hours later, as we're all sitting in the living room, I'm still fighting against the void in my memory, trying and failing to remember when I might've heard them before. I watch Beca, just as I always do. I don't think she notices how often my eyes follow her every movement. Right now, Chloe has her hand on Beca's shoulder, whispering something in her ear. In awe, I watch as Beca lights up as I've never seen her light up before, and she lets out an honest to god laugh. Tears well up in my eyes at that, tears of happiness and also pain. I can't make her laugh like that. And I should be able to, but I can't, because of my stupid brain. I try again to fight the blanket-like fog that prevents me from remembering, but it's pointless. I'm trying to think, trying to fight through, and then…

_I'm standing in the alley between Beca's high school and the tattoo parlor, watching Beca and Cassidy cry together. I'm hit with sympathy for Beca, and hatred for Cassidy. "I'm sorry, Becs, I'm so sorry." She says into my little sister's hair. "I never meant to hurt you." _Yeah, right. _"You have to know that. It wasn't just a bet to me. It was at first, before I knew you, but after I talked to you it was never just a bet." For a second I think Beca will actually believe her, but then she pulls away and looks over her shoulder at me, as if she knew I was there. I smile at her, hoping that she'll make the right decision. She turns back to her ex._

"_It was still just a bet, Cass, don't you see? I was just a bet to you." Those words make me flinch, because I know that they're causing Beca pain. I don't move to her, no matter how much I want to. She needs to do this._

"_No, Beca, please. I swear to god it wasn't fake!" Kaylie yells, and Beca walks to me. She's crying as Kaylie yells "No, Beca, come back! I need to- I need- I need you!"_

_I glare at her as I lead Beca away. "I think you've done enough, Cassidy." I yell back, leaving her crying in the pouring rain._

_As we get into the car, I keep cooing at Beca, not actually speaking. I should've focused on the road, and not on her, but I couldn't resist it. And that mistake made me oblivious to the semi until it crashed into us._

Snapping back to reality, I realize I'm lying on the ground, sweating and panting. Beca is leaning over me, her eyes concerned as she asks "Kayl, are you alright?"

I find it in me to smile a little at the nickname, sitting up with her help. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." My eyes lock on to Cassidy, and I feel hatred bubbling up inside of me. I ignore it, instead focusing on Beca again. I grin at her, and she looks slightly confused. "I think you've done enough, Cassidy." I whisper to her, and her eyes widen slightly.

"That's… that's what you said to her, the night of the accident." She whispers.

I nod, grinning. "I remember that conversation in the alley. But that's all." I admit, and sadness overwhelms me. I feel like I'm missing a part of me.

But Beca… Beca absolutely lights up. Almost as much as she did when Chloe made her laugh. "_Kaylie._" She giggles, and I'm stunned because- _Beca giggling?_ The never happens. "That's amazing!" And then she hugs me, pulling me against her. I freeze for a second before giving in. Beca never initiates contact with anyone. Ever. She pulls away, seriousness overtaking her features, her dark eyes glittering with happiness and gleaming with tears. "I love you, Kayl." She says, and I smile back. "I don't say it enough, but I do. Even if you don't ever remember."

I hug her. "I love you too." I whisper back, fully meaning it. I can see what Cassidy meant by saying that Beca is more like my daughter. Ever since I first talked to her in the hospital, I've felt a motherly affection towards her that equals that I have for my kids. I watch as Elizabeth, my ten year old girl, and Xavier, my four year old, grab Chloe's hands and pull her onto the floor. Giggling, Chloe begins to tickle Xavier, who squeals with delight and laughs, squirming around on the floor.

Beca sits next to me on the couch, chuckling softly at the sight. "God, I love her so much." She says. I look at her in surprise.

"Are you guys together?" I ask her, and Beca shakes her head. Chloe looks over, as if she knows we're talking about her, and grins at Beca, still tickling Xavier. When she looks away, Beca sighs and fidgets with the seams on the couch pillow.

"Not anymore." She admits, shaking her head softly. "But we both want to be."

I bump her shoulder with mine. "Well, then why aren't you?"

Beca sighs. "You know that week when Jesse practically had to drag me inside, and I didn't talk to anyone?" She questions, and I nod, sending her an interested glance. "That was the week she broke my heart." She informs me. "And I was a mess." She takes a deep breath. "She really regrets it, so don't go all crazy protective Kaylie on her."

I laugh. "Well… If you still love her, I think you should go for it." I tell her. She look surprised, raising an eyebrow, so I go on. "It's obvious that she loves you, Becs. And life is too short for you to wait."

She grins at me, rolling her eyes, before sobering. "You know, Kayl... I'm glad that you're my sister."

Tears gather in my eyes, surprising both of us. "Yeah?" I ask, and she nods. "Well, I'm glad too." I bump her shoulder again. "Now go get your girl, Becs."

She shakes her head. "I'm too afraid." She admits, and I laugh, smacking her playfully.

"C'mon! Beca Mitchell? Afraid?" I tease and she shakes her head. "She'll say yes, Becs. I know it. So go. Or I'll never let you see my kids again." I threaten.

She laughs at that. "Well, when you put it _that_ way…" She hops up. Chloe and Xavier are coloring now, and Beca says something quickly to Chloe. Chloe nods, high fiving Xavier before she hops up and walks away with Beca. Xavier walks unsteadily over to his siblings, and I sigh, praying that I didn't just sign my sister up for heartbreak.

I turn my gaze to Jesse and his girlfriend, Aubrey. He whispers something in her ear and she laughs, slapping his thigh. "Shut up!" She squeals, her voice carrying over to me.

Jesse's laugh carries too, and as Xavier crawls over to them and they plop him in their laps, grinning at each other and playing peek-a-boo, it crosses my mind that they'd make really good parents.

**Beca POV-**

I wipe my sweaty palms against my pants as Chloe and I step outside. "So…" She says, prodding me to talk.

I smile sheepishly at her, trying to buy some time. "So, I've made a decision." Chloe nods, obviously not going to comment until I'm finished. "It was a decision prompted by my conversation with Kaylie." I add, and Chloe just nods again. "So… I wanted to tell you what it was." She raises her eyebrows and nods. "I love you, Chloe, and I want to be with you again." I say. It's short, blunt and to the point. Just like me. Ha.

Before I can say anything else, Chloe is kissing me. It's sweet and slow, and I still get lost in it. In her. She breaks away after a minute and kisses my forehead. "Thank you." She whispers. "I love you too."

We walk back inside, holding hands and grinning like fools. Kaylie flashes me a thumbs up, Jesse grins, Cassidy glowers, and Aubrey sends me a look that says _hurt her and I'll murder her._ That doesn't surprise me at all, but what shocks me is when Aubrey turns that look on Chloe, who squeezes my hand. Cassidy's eyes look hurt and accusing. "So, Beca." She says, and her eyes are dark. _What are you up to, Cass?_ "Is this your way of getting back at me? Flaunting your new girlfriend in front of me? That's low. So low." She sneers.

I roll my eyes, not responding, but Chloe freezes. She turns to me, and there is doubt in her eyes. Doubt of me. "Wow." I say, genuinely hurt. "Are you actually buying that, Chloe?" Chloe looks conflicted, as if she's trying to decide, and that's what makes me turn and walk away, calling over my shoulder "Jesse, give Chloe a ride home. I'm leaving." My pain must show in my voice, because Kaylie runs after me.

"Beca, I'm so sorry." She says, and I shrug. I turn to her and hug her.

"It's not your fault, Kayl. Tell the munchkins that I love them, alright?" She nods into my shoulder and I pull back, releasing her. "I'll see you next week."

With that, I turn and walk down the steps, hoisting myself into my truck and backing out of the driveway, driving off. When I reach my dorm, I throw myself on my bed, and then I let myself cry. Because Chloe doesn't believe in me. I guess I should've expected that. If I can't believe in myself, then how can she? She can't. And with that realization, I cry myself to sleep.

**Cassidy POV-**

I didn't think it would effect Beca like that. I figured both of them would brush it off. But when Chloe seemed to actually be considering the thought that Beca would use her to make me jealous, a hurt flashed in Beca's eyes that I never wanted to see again. Seeing it once- when I was talking to my ex-boyfriend, Jacob, about the bet and she overheard- was enough. Was too much. As she walks out, Chloe's confused and regretful eyes look at the blonde… Aubrey, I think her name was. Jesse, the guy, stands up and looks about to walk after Beca, but Kaylie beats him to it. Instead, he turns on me. "I hate you." He growls, surprising me. "If you just caused my best friend's heart to be broken again, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." I nod at him slowly, but inside my head is turning. _You better watch out, Chloe Beale. I'm getting my girl back._

**Sighs. I kept erasing and re-writing pieces of this, and then I re-wrote the whole thing and changed what happened a bunch of times. I'm still not completely happy, but I'm alright with it. Please tell me what you thought. **

**AlphonseAl: :) We can totally just have an emoticon war, I'm cool with that. :D Thanks.**

**BardenBellaBeca: You probably won't be happy with this chapter, then. But don't worry! They'll get together again soon, I promise. Thanks for reading :)**

**gossipssweetlips: Thank you! Yeah, I figured Beca is too stubborn to actually talk to anyone who hurts her, and Cassidy didn't really deserve to be talked to. I like it when Chloe is patient with Beca, because that's what Beca needs. I love Mitchsen friendship so much, it rivals Jeca friendship for me. I don't know why, but I like making people jealous of other people's relationships, for some reason, which is part of the reason I created Cassidy in the first place and brought her back. P.S- I'm not okay yet, but I'm getting there, I think. I have some awesome friends who raise my spirits, and of course any review I get. :)**

**MonkeyFunky: Why, thank you. :)**

**WillowyWitch: Aw, thank you so much. I try my best with the POVs, so I'm really glad you think I can handle them well. I write so much drama sometimes, and then I'm re-reading it and I'm like 'no, way too much' and then I erase a bunch of it until it isn't overwhelming. :) Thanks for the hug and the cookie, because that made me smile. I'm getting better, I think. And you're welcome.**

**Chloe: I was reading your comment, and I knew something was missing from the chapter, so I went in and added in a small part. I swear I'll start putting them in more. Also, please do not fall off of your bed anymore, because if you get a concussion or something, I'll feel really guilty. I hope you enjoyed. ;)**

**123a456e: Thank you so much! I'm glad you decided to stop being a lurker. :)**

**As for everyone else… I LOVE YOU. (That goes for everyone I replied to, too.) Thank you so much for reading this. I don't think you guys can see the read count but right now it's at… 4,945 views, not including the visitors count (I don't actually know what that is, though, but it's at 1,851). And that's like… way more than I expected.**

**Love you awesome nerds.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I don't really have much to blabber about this chapter… so enjoy! Beware: Fluff warning. Read at your own risk. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything. Shocker, right? Yeah. So… you can't sue me. Too bad, so sad. Except… not really.**

**Beca POV-**

Avoiding Chloe Beale for the last year had been harder and easier than expected. Since she was in grad school, we didn't have many classes in the same buildings, and I only ran into her maybe once a month. And by that, I mean she'd stop in her tracks when she saw me, and then I'd turn and run in the direction I'd came from. She'd stopped making attempts to talk to me after about a month of me ignoring her, and I ignored her, so we just stopped talking altogether. Now, though, it became obvious that Chloe was going to be more persistent than she had been last year. "Beca." She calls, knocking on my door. "Beca." She repeats, and she keeps going, even as I ignore her. Finally, after about twenty minutes of this, I let out a sigh, begrudgingly rolling out of my bed.

I catch a glimpse of myself in Kimmy Jin's mirror, and I'm disgusted by what I see. My eyes are bloodshot and ringed with dark circles, making me resemble a raccoon. My hair is greasy, losing the natural curl it has, and I'm not wearing any makeup. Ignoring this, I throw the door open, growling "What do you want?" Chloe's eyes widen slightly when she sees me, as if she didn't expect me to actually open the door, but she recovers quickly, pushing past me into the room. "C'mon in." I say sarcastically, closing the door.

She turns to me, her eyes full of apology and regret, both of which warring to take control. Eventually, anger wins out. "What the hell, Beca?" She shouts. "You've been ignoring me for the past _week_, and I'm tired of it!" She growls, stepping forward. "I love you, and this is not what people who love each other do!" She steps back a little. "They don't ignore each other!"

I don't know what she expected when she started yelling. It could've been anything, really. But somehow she didn't expect me to get pissed, which is exactly what I do. "Shut up, Chloe!" I shout, and she flinches, falling silent. Her eyes are wide, but I get closer. "You're the one who listened to Cassidy! You're the one who doubted me! Not the other way around. You don't have the right to come yell at me for something I didn't do!" I don't know if I'm screaming or yelling, but it doesn't matter.

Chloe takes a step back. "_You're_ ignoring _me._" She points out, and the anger is fading, replaced by sadness and fear. "I don't want to lose you, Beca." She's whispering now, and tears are spilling down that perfect face, tears I caused. Our eyes meet, and my anger fades, and I walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"You're not losing me." I murmur into her hair. _Goddamn it, Mitchell. Why are you such a sucker for this girl?_ "Okay?" I'm pleading now, and I don't know why or how to stop. "You're not." What happened to me being pissed off?

Chloe's still crying, her sobs affecting my heart in ways that they shouldn't be able to. "I don't believe what she said, Beca." She cries, and I pull her onto the bed, wrapping my arms around her awkwardly and pulling her into me, which is hard to do because of the height difference. "I don't. I know you love me, I know, I was just scared because you were with her for so much longer and she's just so much better and I don't want to lose you." She's rambling, and it strikes me that somehow Chloe got the messed up notion that Cassidy is better than her. The thought is so crazy, so undeniably ridiculous, that I can't help but laugh. Chloe's eyes well up with more tears, and that's when I realize that she thinks I'm laughing at her. "I should go." She mumbles, tears still spilling.

"No, Chlo, I'm not laughing at you, I swear." I reassure her, pulling her back into my side. "I'm laughing because you think Cassidy is better than you."

Chloe's eyes are confused. "Why is that funny?" It hits me then that Chloe can be incredibly naïve sometimes.

"Chlo," I say, rolling my eyes. "She's _not._" Chloe rolls her eyes, now, scoffing. "No, Chloe, I'm serious." I say, sterner now. "She's not better than you."

"Yeah, right." Chloe says, and all of her insecurities are obvious to me. It never occurred to me that Chloe is insecure at all, considering that she's so perfect to me.

I shake my head, sighing. "Are you saying she's better physically or personality wise?"

Chloe blushes. "Both." She mumbles, and I pull away slightly.

"Okay, let's start with physical." I tell her. I take my finger and trace her lips. "Your lips are really soft, and amazing, and I get lost in them." I tell her, mildly embarrassed that I'm actually doing this. She smiles softly at me, her eyes twinkling. "And your eyes are beautiful." I add, looking into them more closely. "Especially when you laugh, because they light up." I poke a freckle on her face lightly, evoking a giggle. "And your freckles are adorable." I trace her lips again, and she smiles again, so I touch her dimples. "And your dimples make you look cuter than you already are."

Her smile stretches. "And your smile is really bright. Like blinding." I tease, and she giggles again. "I love the face you make when someone surprises you or you're mock surprised. Your jaw drops a little bit, and your eyes twinkle, and you have this kind of surprised half smile on your face." As I'm describing it, she makes that exact face and I laugh. "Just like that." She rolls her eyes. "And you have this sexy smoldering look that you give me sometimes without thinking about it." She laughs brightly. "And your laugh is like… angels singing." I say, blushing profusely at that metaphor.

She grins even wider, though, and it's totally worth it. "And your voice is like honey, but then it sometimes has a sharper edge that drags you in." She simply looks shocked, now. "And when you're pissed off…" I hesitate and then lean closer, whispering "I'm not gonna lie, it's a total turn on." Smirking, I pull away, and her eyes are a little darker than normal. I lean forward and kiss her lightly. When I pull away, she glowers at me, so I give her another peck. "On to personality." I say.

She rolls her eyes, but doesn't protest, staying silent. "You have the bubbliest personality I've ever seen." I start and she giggles. "You have no boundaries, and your happiness is infectious." I smile at her, and she smiles back, one that lights up her eyes. "You're extremely loyal and passionate about the people you love, and you'd do anything to protect them." Her eyes soften a little bit, and she moves closer, leaning her forehead against mine. "You can get insanely jealous over me, but I don't mind it, because it means that you are possessive of me, which means you care. You're opinionated, and stubborn, and you fight for what you want." She intertwines our legs, wrapping her arms around me. "I love every little part of you, Chloe Beale. To me, you are flawless."

She pulls me impossibly closer, her eyes sparkling with tears, and for a moment I think I've upset her, but then she smiles, a smile so bright and caring that it almost brings _me_ to tears. And then she says, in a voice that could break anyone's heart and raise the dead, "I love you _so_ much." She kisses me then, and I let myself get lost in her.

"I love you too." I murmur, and she kisses my neck lightly.

"Good." She yawns, then. "I'm tired, Becs." She whispers, and I turn around, allowing her to be the big spoon. She giggles into my neck, resting her head on my shoulder. "I love you." She repeats, and I smile.

"I love you too, Beale." I reply, and she grabs my hands, intertwining our fingers. "Now go to sleep."

I drift off in minutes, knowing that when I wake up she'll still be here. And maybe, just _maybe_, Chloe and I can make it through.

**Aubrey POV-**

Jesse walks into mine and Chloe's house, swinging Chinese food from his fingers. "Aubrey!" He calls cheerfully, and I roll my eyes.

"Come in here, Jess." I call, knowing that he can't see me even though I see him.

He walks in, grinning from ear to ear. He places the food down, walking over and placing a kiss on my lips. "Hey, baby."

I roll my eyes, suppressing a grin. "Why do you insist on calling me that?" I ask.

Jesse, ever the cheesy romantic, just plops down, pulling my feet on to his lap as he says "Because I can." He winks at me, and I can't suppress that grin anymore.

I let it out, laughing, and Jesse looks like he won a prize. "I love you." I tell him, and his eyes sober a little.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that." He informs me, and then he pulls me into his lap. "I love you too."

"I know." I murmur, laying my head on his chest. His arms tighten around me.

"Hey, Bree?" He says after a few minutes, sounding nervous.

I swivel my head so that I can see him. "Yeah?" I ask, and he blushes slightly.

"I just… I was wondering what you see in your future." He whispers, and suddenly I get why he's nervous. He wants to know if I see him.

I pause for a second, thinking about it, before finally realizing what I see. "I see at least two kids," I say slowly, watching his reaction. He smiles at me, obviously pleased. "I see a big house, and good neighbors." He nods. I think harder. "I see Chloe and Beca, married." I say, and his eyes widen slightly before he grins. "And I… I see you." He grins even wider, if that's possible. "I see a future with you, Jess." I admit, and it's as if he can see how hard that is for me to say or think.

"I do too." He whispers, and then he kisses me again. I run my hand through his hair, pulling him closer to me. It gets heated quickly, and he's pushing me back into the couch, and his hands are under my shirt. And I stop, suddenly. Jesse stops too, pulling away, his eyes dark and worried. "Are you alright?" He asks, his concern palpable.

I nod, slowly. "I'm alright, just…" I trail off, embarrassment heating my cheeks.

"Too fast?" He murmurs, and I nod. "That's okay." He says, and he kisses my forehead. "Our food would've gotten cold, anyways." He winks, and any and all tension that was in the room dissipates immediately, leaving me thinking _how in the world did I deserve him?_ But looking at him, I decide not to dwell on it, deciding instead to enjoy the feel of his hand in mine and the fluttering in my stomach when he insists that we share the food. He's a dork, but he's my dork. Forever.

**So… how was that? I dunno, but I was in the mood to write fluffiness today. So I did, because it's a free country, and I don't want to overwhelm you with plot twists. Reviews!:**

**gossipssweetlips: I know, Kaylie had a flashback! I originally wrote her remembering something else, but it was just too big to reveal that soon, and it seemed unrealistic. I don't know if what I finally wrote was realistic, but it was at least more realistic than the original. About Cassidy, I make no promises (mostly because I'm not quite sure what part she's going to play yet), but I can tell you that she isn't going away anytime soon. And thank you. :)**

**123a456e: Thanks! Here's your update. Hope you enjoyed**

**BardenBecaBella: Thank you so much! I hope I mended your heart a little bit. ;)**

**Thanks so much for reading this, everyone. It really means a lot to me. Like, seriously. So thanks.**

**Love you awesome nerds.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I stayed home sick and my mom didn't approve of me on my laptop while skipping out on school, even if I literally couldn't go to school. I'm having trouble with inspiration… but I'm managing to scrounge some up, I think. So, enough of my blabbering.**

**Disclaimer: Read the other disclaimers. I don't own anything but my characters and my fic.**

**Kaylie POV-**

When my parents showed up on my doorstep, I think it suffices to say that I was shocked. Wrinkles marred my mom's face, new and old. I only know that because when I'd asked about our parents- before I knew why they were in jail- Beca had given me a photo album of them and us. I had wondered at the time why Beca would be so willing to forfeit any pictures of people I didn't remember, but now I realize why. It's because she never wanted to be reminded of them. And after hearing why, well… I don't either. I'm about to tell them to leave, but then my husband Jason comes up behind me and invites them in. He seems confused when I shoot him a glare, as if he doesn't remember that they beat Beca, but then it occurs to him. His face shows regret, but I just shake my head at him and walk off. I pull out my phone.

**What the hell, Beca? –Kaylie**

**What's wrong, Kayl? –Beca**

**Since when are our parents out of jail? –Kaylie**

**How do you know that, Kayl? –Beca**

**Does it matter how I know? –Kaylie**

**Look, Kayl, I'm sorry. Are they there with you? –Beca**

**Well… yes, but that's not the point. The point is you lied to me. Again. –Kaylie**

**I'm sorry, Kaylie. Chloe and I are on the way there. Don't do anything to piss off Jack, alright? –Becs**

**No, Becs, don't come. Not after what they did to you. I can handle this –Kaylie**

**Goddamn it Kaylie keep them away from your kids if they get mad and don't tell them I'm coming –Becs**

***sigh* Okay. You don't have to come, you know? –Kaylie**

**Yeah, I do. For you and for me. –Beca**

**I love you, Beca. U know that, right? –Kaylie**

**Of course. I love you too. –Beca.**

I don't respond after that. I walk ahead of my parents and Jack. Xavier stands up, as do Jamie and Elizabeth. "Who are they?" Elizabeth asks, the first to speak. It hits me, right then, how much she looks like Beca. She's basically a mini-Beca, height included. Looking at my mom, I realize that she sees it too. She looks… devastated. Pushing past that, and the ache it brings to think of, I focus on the dilemma of labeling my parents.

I finally decided on staying simple. "These are your grandparents." I tell her, and she smiles.

Jack steps forward, and I flinch involuntarily. "Don't I get a hug, Kaylie?" He asks, looking somewhat suspicious. I'm not supposed to know anything.

I force a smile. "Of course, Daddy." I assure him, stepping into his arms. I have to resist the urge to beat him for what he did to Beca. I swear it's the longest hug I've ever participated in. After what seems like long, torturous hours, he pulls away. My mother steps forward and hugs me, planting a kiss on my cheek. As she pulls away, I lead them towards the kitchen, offering them something to drink. Just then, the doorbell rings. "Who could that be?" Jack asks, and although it's seemingly an innocent question, there is an edge to it.

I shrug, as if I haven't a clue. And when I open the door, I realize I didn't have a clue. Because who else but the one and only Cassidy. She grins at me. "Hello, Kaylie. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Kaylie, darling, who is it?" I tense, waiting for Cassidy to go off when she recognizes my mother, but that's when it hits me. She doesn't know what they look like.

"This is Cassidy." I tell her, not looking away from said girl. "She's… a friend." I say hesitantly.

Cassidy beams at that, and I step away, allowing her to come inside. I hope Beca and Chloe don't get too pissed. Just as I close the door, I hear the roaring of an engine from down the street. Tires screech as Beca pulls into my driveway. "And who could _that_ be?" My mother asks, looking annoyed now.

I don't answer. Instead, I open the door. Chloe walks in first, looking fiercely protective and pissed –feelings amplified in her face when she sees Cassidy- followed closely by Beca. Beca, who looks calmly at all of the people in the room. Beca, who closes the door calmly. Beca, who clasps Chloe's hand tightly before saying the words that set the room into uproar. "Hello, mother."

It's a whirlwind, the second the word escapes her mouth. Cassidy, looking burned, jumps away from our mom, a look of hatred overcoming her face. Chloe squeezes Beca's hand, who in turn leans against the wall nonchalantly. My mother's eyes brim with tears, her mouth dropping open in shock as her hand goes to her throat, going deathly pale. Jack rushes in from the kitchen, shock on his face, followed by my kids. And my kids… Xavier bursts into tears, confused by the commotion. Jamie's eyes are wide as he takes it all in, obviously as confused as Xavier and as shocked as Jack, but for different reasons. And Elizabeth looks slightly confused and very curious.

We all freeze for a moment, the only sound Xavier's wailing, and then Beca rolls her eyes. "Oh, for _Christ's sake._" She growls, freeing her hand from Chloe's and brushing past Jack as if it doesn't take anything. She goes directly to Xavier, and every gaze in the room follows her. She scoops him up into her arms, cooing at him. "It's alright, sweetie. Auntie Beca's got you." She murmurs, bouncing him lightly in her arms. Once he quiets down, she looks up. She takes in everyone's gazes- all of which contain shock- and scowls. "Oh, c'mon. I'm not heartless." She bounces Xavier while she keeps talking. "I may be overly cynical, sarcastic, and guarded, but I don't enjoy little children crying." Her gaze locks on Cassidy. "And Jesus Christ, Cassidy, what are you doing here?"

Cassidy flinches. "Oh, you don't ask what your _parents_ are doing here, but you ask what I'm doing here? Do you really hate me that much?" She asks, genuine hurt on her face.

But Beca rolls her eyes. "Obviously, I knew they were here, Cassidy." She points out, and some of the hurt fades. Some, but not all. "And secondly, you still don't have the right to be hurt." And it comes back. Then Beca looks at me, and there's hurt in her eyes, obviously because I didn't tell her that Cassidy was here.

"If I'd known she was coming, I would've told you, Becs." I say helplessly.

And then Beca smiles at me. She turns to Elizabeth, handing her Xavier, who has fallen asleep. "Can you take your brothers upstairs, please?" She asks, her voice soft. "You can play music really loud, and I need you to make sure that you guys don't try to listen to the adult conversation, alright?" Her voice is like music and honey and everything good, and Elizabeth beams, nodding at her.

She holds her hand out for Jamie, but he shakes his head and plants his feet stubbornly. "No."

Beca rolls her eyes. "Of course, you get the stubborn genes." She sighs, squatting down beside him.

Jamie, obviously confused, shakes his head slightly. "I'm not wearing any stubborn jeans."

Beca laughs, a clear, bubbly laugh that shocks all of us –except for Chloe, apparently- and shakes her head. "Forget that." She tells him, and he nods, clearly relieved. "I really need you to go upstairs with your sister so the grown-ups can talk, and then afterwards I'll take you three to go get ice cream. Sound good?"

Jamie shakes his head again. "I don't want ice cream. I want to help you." He insists.

Beca rolls her eyes amusedly, shaking her head softly. "That's the best way you can help, Jamie." She tells him. He hesitates, and Beca puts on a serious face. "Don't make me carry you upstairs." She deadpans, and he smiles a little bit.

"Can we still do ice cream?" He asks, and she ruffles his hair, standing back up to her normal height.

"Of course, little man." She fist bumps him, and he slides his hand in Elizabeth's, walking upstairs with her. Beca turns to all of us. Again, she sighs, scowling. "I'm not heartless!" She protests, and Chloe slips between my parents and plants a soft kiss on Beca's lips.

"Of course you aren't." She assures her, and Beca blushes, smiling softly.

"You're a dyke?" Jack asks, clearing his throat. Everyone but Jason and my mom shoot him looks. He runs a hand through his hair. "That's unacceptable." He glares at her. "Fix it."

To my surprise, Beca laughs. "You're an abusive step dad with no anger control?" She mocks. "That's unacceptable." When she steps forward, her face becomes furious and vengeful. "Fix it." She growls, her voice hard. He pulls his fist back and strikes her cheek.

"You asshole!" Chloe shouts, stepping forward. Beca puts her hand out and shakes her head at Chloe, sending her a silent message through eye contact.

She reaches up, wiping blood off of a cut on her lip. She wipes it on her pants. "Not bad, old man, but I've been in worse fights." She cocks her head at him. "And… I believe that counts as assault." She informs him.

Jack's face goes pale, but not as pale as mine. Because memories are hitting me harshly.

"_Beca, are you alright?" I ask, scooping her into my arms. She's unconscious, I realize that now. "Beca, wake up!" I run into the hospital, and they check her in. I fill them in on everything, and they send people to get my parents. When I'm finally allowed back to Beca's room, the sight kills me. "I'm sorry, Beca. I never should've left today. Just wake up. Please." I'm begging her, desperate._

Other memories hit me. The day Beca _did_ wake up. The first day I came home from school and Beca was a bloody ball of abused child, when she was four and I was eleven. The first time she brought Cassidy home. The conversations I'd had with Jack and my mom while they were in jail. Conversations I'd had with them in the years before they were arrested. Memories of Beca and I after I became her legal guardian. Memories of Beca talking to me while I was in the hospital, crying over me, thinking it was her fault. And so many others. I finally remember the full day that Beca told me about, when I found her. I'd been on my way to my boyfriend's house. His name was Tyler, and I was surprising him. When I found him, he was with my best friend. And they were having sex. I remember the heartbreak. I also remember feeling grateful, after a while, because not only were two betraying people gone from my life, I also didn't know what would've happened to Beca had I not come home. She could've died. Jack turns to me, just as the memories fade. There is sweat in my hairline, but he doesn't notice. His eyes are wide and distressed. "Don't let her call the cops on me, Kaylie." He pleads. "Whatever she told you, she's lying. She's always been jealous of the relationship we've had. She lied to the cops and somehow they believed her." He seems to be grasping for straws that are being pulled away from him, standing on a sliding chair that just won't hold still. And I'm the one that pulls it out from under him as I say the one thing I've always wanted.

"I remember everything." I say coldly. "You're the one who is lying. And quite frankly, I couldn't stop her from calling the police if I tried." I turn to Cassidy. "You broke my little sister's heart. You _promised_ me, promised that you wouldn't. You knew all about them-" I jab a finger at my parents, not bothering to look at my mom, "You knew all about them but you left. Her. Anyways."

Cassidy sniffs, and that's when I realize she's crying. "I know. I know, and I'm so sorry." Her gaze shifts to Beca, who in turn shifts her gaze to me, locking it there. "I still love you, Beca. And I'm not giving up.

"You need to leave." Beca says coldly to her. "I'm not interested in anything but friendship from you, if even that. I love Chloe, and I'm happy." She then starts to address me. "I never told you that Cassidy promised you not to break my heart." She states, looking confused

"You didn't have to, Beca." I reveal softly, watching her emotions shift. "I wasn't lying. I remembered all of it. At least… I think all of it." And then suddenly, Beca's throwing herself into my arms. I wrap my arms around her, the motherly and sisterly love I'd felt for her before suddenly amplified a hundred times. I can only imagine what it felt like to her, to lose that. At least I didn't know what I'd lost, and before I could miss it, I had it back. "I'm sorry." I sob into her hair. "I don't know how I could forget you." She keeps crying, sobbing into my shoulder, and Chloe comes up behind her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. I rub my little sister's back, kissing her cheek and her forehead before placing my head on her shoulder. "I love you so much."

After what seems like forever, yet not long enough, Beca pulls away. A slow grin spreads across her face. "_Kaylie._" She breathes out. "You're back!" And then she's hugging me again.

When we pull away again, Beca steps into Chloe, who wraps her arms around her as we face our parents. Jack's face shows a surprising amount of remorse and sadness, while my mother's is full of love and relief and pain and regret. "Please," She begs, stepping forward and holding out her hand. "Please, Beca, Kaylie." She repeats. Her eyes search ours. "Forgive us, I'm begging you."

Beca and I turn to each other, looking for answers we both don't have. Beca glances uncertainly at our mother's hand again, but doesn't do anything. I don't either. And I realize then, that no one in the room knows how we're going to react, or what we'll do. But then, no one ever knows what Beca is going to do. So that's why, although it seems semi-rational, I don't expect what Beca does.

**So… I'm sorry I didn't update the past two days, I was sick and I didn't have that much access to my computer. Hopefully, this will make up for it. Please R&R, guys. I really love getting reviews from you guys. So, here goes:**

**123a456e: Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Chloe: Aha, yeah it was pretty short. I'm glad you liked it!**

**gossipssweetlips: Yeah, I was feeling very fluffy, and I was also being really depressive and decided that I probably shouldn't write something angsty that day because I didn't want to go crazy from sad overload. I'm glad you're enjoying it, though.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I hope you don't hate me for the late update. I don't even know what happened, I just lost all motivation to do anything, but hopefully this'll make up for it? I don't know. I'm really sorry. I'm not even sure how many days that was but I usually update every day and I was slacking. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except for the characters I create and this story. So… have fun trying to sue me.**

**Kaylie POV-**

Beca's fists are clenched by her side, her arms stiff as she regards our mother and her outstretched hand. Her expression is guarded, showing only the barest hint of anger. "Why should we?" She questions finally, her tone slightly curious but greatly outraged. "I can't speak for Cassidy," she continues, before our mother can respond, "but I don't believe that I owe you anything. So, please, explain to me why I should forgive you." Her gaze cuts to our father as she adds "Either of you."

His expression still contains that mixture of remorse and sadness, normal on anyone else but somehow abnormal on him. And then he speaks the first words he's said to Beca in years. "Beca," he hedges uncertainly, "I'm sorry."

Again, I don't expect what Beca does, but after she does it, it doesn't surprise me. Beca regards him curiously for a moment before nodding crisply. And then her fist connects with his jaw, rocking him backwards. She shakes out her hand for a few seconds before stating "I accept your apology."

He eyes her uncertainly again once he regains his bearings, rubbing his jaw. "Just like that?" He prods, his tone disbelieving. "After everything I did to you as a child, you're just going to forgive me that easily?"

Beca cocks her head to the side, still regarding him curiously. Finally, after a few minutes of tense silence from everyone, she responds. "No." She informs him. "Just like that, I am accepting your apology." She straightens her head as she says briskly "I'm not quite sure if I'll ever forgive you." Her gaze flickers to our mother, whose eyes are wide and hopeful, as she adds on "Either of you."

I watch as the hope dims in my mother's eyes, the lines surrounding her mouth deepening. Her saddened gaze suddenly becomes curious and I turn to Beca to see why. Immediately, I realize the source of her expression. While I wasn't looking, Chloe had approached Beca, now lying a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, murmuring something softly into Beca's ear. "Rebecca," She calls out. Beca turns away from Chloe's body sightly, raising an eyebrow. "Who might that be?" The question is sightly accusatory, though mostly curious.

Beca places her hand on top of Chloe's. "This is my girlfriend, Chloe." She informs her. She turns to stare at our father, judging his reaction, as she says "This isn't something I can 'fix', as you put it. And even if it could be changed, I wouldn't want it to be. I'm not broken, Jack, and neither is Chloe. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love her." Her expression isn't guarded as she stays this-it's open and honest, yet fiercely protective.

There's a sudden gasp from my right as Beca says love. Turning, I see Cassidy, a hand at her throat, face pale, looking shocked, almost mirroring my mother's reaction when Beca arrived. "You love her?" She whispers weakly. Beca nods without hesitating. Cassidy immediately starts shaking her head, backing up. "No." She denies harshly. "You love me. You're always going to love me."

This time, Beca does surprise me. "Give us a minute." She demands softly, keeping her gaze locked on Cassidy. When no one moves, she repeats it, albeit in a harsher tone. "I said give us a minute." Chloe murmurs something in Beca's ear, her expression soft and wary. But Beca shakes her head.

Chloe's expression changes slightly, showing an emotion I can't place. She sweeps her gaze around the room before walking out. Hesitantly, I follow my parents after her, shooting one last glance at Beca. Her expression gives away nothing, still locked on Cassidy.

**Cassidy POV-**

I don't know what to expect as Beca's expression softens slightly. She walks over to the wall I'm backed up against and leans against it before sliding down and sitting. I do as she does. "Cassidy," She begins, her tone soft yet chastising. "I don't love you." She tells me, and I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. She pauses, as if she's debating something, and then sighs, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Alright, that's a lie." She concedes after a moment. "I'm not in love with you."

I feel some of the tears spilling and I swipe at them, frustrated. "No." I whisper, pleading as my eyes meet hers.

She nods. "That's the truth, Cass." She whispers back. "And you don't love me either."

Anger bubbles up in my throat. "Don't try to tell me what I feel, Beca." The anger carries slightly in my tone, but mostly there's just pain. "I am in love with you." I spit out, searching her eyes with mine, hoping to find... I'm not sure what in trying to find, but whatever it is, it's not there. All that I find is sorrow and apologies. "_Please_."

"I'm sorry." She tells me genuinely. "I do care about you, Cass. But I'm in love with Chloe." At the mention of her name, I find the emotion I was looking for. Love. But it's not directed at me. And suddenly, I see what I've been denying. She's not the same girl I knew from high school, not the same girl whose heart I broke. Not the save girl I fell in love with. That girl wouldn't be in a relationship, still too scarred because of me. That girl wouldn't have stood up to her father like she did, for fear of getting hurt. That girl wouldn't have been so openly defiant, choosing instead to cower away from anything threatening.

So, steeling myself for heartbreak, I begin to question Beca. "Does she treat you well?"

Beca regards me curiously for a moment before nodding. "She does."

On to question number two. "Does she make you happy?"

Beca grins at that. "Yes. Yes, she does."

I nod, my heart aching. "How long have you guys been together?" I ask curiously, fighting through the pain.

Beca pauses. "We were together for six months, we broke up for around a year, and we've been together again since the night you met her."

My eyes narrow. "Why'd you break up?"

Beca pauses before sighing. "I'm not sure." I raise my eyebrow questioningly, so Beca continues with a sigh. "She showed up at my dorm one day, kissed me, said it was over, walked out and left for Christmas break. And we didn't talk again for a year." She shrugs, rubbing the back of her neck

"And you haven't talked about it yet?" I hiss angrily, seething.

She shakes her head. "No. She was in a car crash, recently." She tells me, looking at the ground. "She was in a coma for a while, which is the reason we started talking again. I missed her, and I realized then that I was wasting my time pretending that I didn't love her."

She keeps studying the ground. "Becs, look at me." She lifts her head and her gaze meets mine. Heat flickers through me, but I know she doesn't feel it. So instead of kissing her, I reach out and wipe a tear off of her cheek. Her stormy blue eyes are filled with pain and regret.

"I really did love you once, you know." She whispers, her eyes honest. _Once._

"I know. Me too." I tell her. I stand up, wiping my hands on my pants before offering her one of them. "Friends?" I ask, knowing it's a long shot.

She regards my hand curiously for a moment before clasping it. "Friends." She repeats. My smile must stretch, because she smiles softly, releasing my hand. "Let's get in there."

I nod, following her. Once we get inside, I walk past her, straight to Chloe. She eyes me warily. "I know you must hate me, but I was hoping we could start over." She doesn't respond, instead searching my eyes. I stick out my hand. "My name's Cassidy Madison." I state. "What's yours?"

Chloe continues to study my face for a minute before a slow smile spreads across her face, lighting up her bright blue eyes. She tilts her head slowly, her red curls fanning out, and it's a wonder how I never noticed how beautiful and kind she looks. She takes my hand, grinning at me. "Chloe Beale." She informs me. "Nice to meet you."

I grin back at her. "Dido." I cast a glance at Beca, who is watching us curiously. "Don't hurt her." I warn Chloe.

She tilts her head again, regarding be curiously. "No." She says finally. "I wouldn't dream of it."

**Beca POV-**

I watch them interact for a couple more minutes, noting the way that Chloe has relaxed around her. After a while, Chloe walks over to me, pulling me out the door. We walk outside, sitting down on the steps. "So…?" I ponder, glancing at her.

She smiles at me, grabbing my hand. "She's sweet and nice." She starts. "Well, when she's not trying to steal my girlfriend." She adds. I laugh, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, well, she's gonna stop that." I assure her. "I promise." I kiss her knuckles, and then I sigh. "Chlo…"

She looks at me worriedly. "Yeah? What's wrong, Becs?"

I shake my head slightly, suddenly choked up. "I just…" I pause, clearing my throat. "I just need to know why."

She pauses, obviously confused, fighting for words. "Why, what?" She questions. I rub my eyes with my hands.

"Why you broke up with me." I mumble quietly into my hands, which have moved to my mouth.

"What?" She asks, worried. "Beca, you need to talk louder, sweetie." She says softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I raise my eyes- now filled with tears -to hers. "Why did you break up with me?" I question, staring into her eyes.

Immediately, she drops her eyes and pulls her hand away from mine. "Beca…" She starts, trailing off.

"I need you to tell me, Chloe, because I need to know." I plead, and it's then that I realize just how true that is. "_Please._" I whisper.

"Beca," She repeats. "I left because I was falling in love with you and it scared me." She tells me. "Because I knew that sooner or later, I'd have to tell my parents that not only am I bisexual, but that I'm in love with a girl." She tells me, her eyes pleading with me to understand.

"Turns out that didn't matter, because as soon as I got to their house and was there for about three hours, they could tell something was off. They grilled me for hours, and finally, I just spit out 'I broke up with someone.'" She lets out a soft laugh.

"My mother said 'you and Tom break up every other day and get back together on the other days. You'll work this out.'" She laughs again. "And I couldn't stand that they thought I was torn up over him. So I said to my parents, 'I wasn't talking about Tom, mom.' So, of course, they grilled me again, but I wouldn't tell them. Finally, my dad said 'this boy isn't worth it, Chloe.' I just snapped. I said 'she's not a boy.'"

Chloe swallows, looking down at the ground. "My parents were shocked. But my mother recovered first, and she hugged me. My father soon joined in, and they said that they didn't care. That they'd love me no matter what." She raises her gaze to me again, torment, pain and regret in her eyes. "But how was I supposed to come back and tell all of that to you?" She whispers, agony in her voice.

"I couldn't tell you that I left because I was that selfish, Beca. And it's not like I saw you. You ran away." She pauses, choking up. "Every time I saw you and you ran the other way, I wanted to go after you. But I thought it was what was best for you, Beca." She pauses, and I pull her into my arms before she can say anything else.

"Hey." I whisper into her hair. "It's okay." I kiss her head. "We're okay."

She nods, her head on my shoulder. "I love you." She murmurs.

She intertwines our fingers again as I say "I love you, too."

**Cassidy POV-**

I watch them through the window, smiling at their intertwined hands. "I'm happy for her." I mumble.

"That's good." I hear a voice behind me say. Turning, I see Kaylie.

She looks at me curiously, a look I've gotten a lot today. "I'm sorry. I broke my promise to you."

Kaylie shrugs. "It's alright. It all worked out in the end, didn't it?" She pauses, looking back into the living room, where her parents and her husband are playing with her children. "Well, almost."

I nod. "What are you going to do about them?" I ask, referring to her parents.

She shrugs again. "I'm not quite sure." She admits. "A part of me still hates them. Actually, if I'm being honest, most of me hates them. But a part of me is a sucker for regret, and there was plenty of it on their faces earlier." She shrugs once more. "Who knows what'll happen?"

I nod, looking out at Beca and Chloe again. You never know what's going to happen. I sure as hell didn't think Beca would ever get over me, let alone get over me before I got over her. But you never know what's going to happen.

**So…? Good, bad? I'm kinda confused as to where I want this to go, but I think maybe like two-five more chapters? Maybe? Yeah. So… please R&R, tell me what you think. Also, if you've read my fic 'You Build Me Up And Then I Fall Apart' which is a one-shot, or if you want to go read it now, would you please tell me in your comment whether or not you think I should add a second part? ((Or maybe make it a full blown story, who knows?)) Yeah. Okay, reviews:**

**cburton1995: Thanks so much! Yeah, I like that Beca has a softer side, I don't know, I'm a softie I guess. :)**

**Chloe: Aw, thanks. That means a lot coming from my favorite reviewer. ;)**

**123a456e: She does remember! You're the only one who actually said anything about that, haha. You kinda gave me an idea, with the whole 'I hope she hits them' thing. That's kinda what spurred me to update, so thank you!**

**Thanks so much, all of you, and I hope you guys'll review more.**

**Love you awesome nerds. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I'm back. Just started school again yesterday, so I'm tired. I've been having writer's block (if you can't already tell from my abundant lack of updates) and I apologize for not updating sooner. So here's what I'm thinking for this fic. I'm going to do 2-5 more chapters, including this one (I know, I said that already) and at the end I want to know if anyone would like me to write a sequel, because I might do it, I'm not sure. I'm already writing two more Bechloe fics, but I'm unsure right now if I'm going to actually post those. We'll see. Also, this chapter jumps in time a little bit. And by a little bit, I mean by a lot. Anyways, enough of my psychobabble. **

**Disclaimer: I'm kind of running out of creative ways to say that I don't own anything. But I don't, so… this is kinda pointless, wouldn't you say?**

**-1 Year Later- Chloe POV-**

I hear Beca say the words, but I don't fully comprehend them. I'm staring down at her, and she's on her knee, beaming up at me, and I'm frozen. Staring at her, my mouth open, and I watch the smile slowly drop from her face. _Chloe, will you marry me._ It spins through my head, almost knocking me over. "Chloe?" She whispers, and I still can't talk. She gets off of her knee, raking a hand through her hair as she shakes her head. "God, I'm such an idiot." It's then that I notice the tears gathering in her eyes, but before I can respond, she's taking off into the night, fleeing the park. I walk over to the closest tree, sliding down it as I stare at the glow sticks, lanterns and picnic that she set up. Burying my face in my hands, I start to cry. All I can think is: _How stupid can I get? _

After a few hours, I manage to drag myself to my feet. Just as I start to take a step forward, I hear Aubrey's astonished voice. "Chloe? What are you doing here?"

I turn around, seeing her and Jesse, whose face is just as astonished, which turns to a dawning sense of realization. Before I can answer Aubrey's question, he's talking. "You told her no, didn't you?"

I don't answer for a couple moments, and Jesse runs his hand over his face, sighing. "No." I say suddenly, and his eyes shoot to mine. "I didn't answer." My eyes shoot to Aubrey's as panic overtakes me. "Oh, god, Bree. I just froze. And then she left before I could pull myself together."

Aubrey walks over to me, pulling me into her arms with a sigh. "You've gotta go home, Chloe. Talk to her. Explain what happened." She pulls away, rubbing my back. "Go, now."

"Thank you, Bree." I tell her. I look to Jesse, who looks stricken. "I'm… I'm sorry, Jesse." He shakes his head, gesturing in the direction of the apartment I share with Beca.

"Go. Go talk to her before it's too late." He tells me, and then he begins shoving glow sticks into the bag in his hand. Aubrey follows suit, and I stumble out of the park.

The house is all too quiet when I walk in. Our cat, Jack, pads his way over to me, meowing as he rubs against my leg. Looking around, I spot Beca's shoes, jacket and keys, so I know she's home. I reach down and pet Jack behind his ears before standing and making my way towards the bedroom. As I do, I pass the kitchen, and notice that all of the dishes are done and the counters are clean, cookies piled on a plate in the middle of one counter. I sigh. Before we left, the dishes were piled high in the sink, there was flour, sugar and butter all over the counters, and a hot cookie sheet filled with cookies resided beside the stove. Sighing again, I twist the doorknob to our room and push the door open. Sitting in her chair, working on a mix at her desk, is Beca. Her ear phones are on, and as I walk behind her, I see two tracks that bring tears to my eyes. 'Chloe' by Emblem3 and 'Crazy For This Girl' by Evan and Jaron. I tap on Beca's shoulder, and she whips around, her eyes going wide. Mine do too, but for different reasons. Tear lines stain her face, her eyes rimmed red. I can probably count the times I've seen Beca cry on one hand. It tears me apart to know that I caused this pain. Suddenly, as if remembering what she was doing, she slams her laptop closed. "I didn't know you were home." She says, and her voice is dull, void of emotion.

I don't think before acting, I just pull her into my arms, wrapping them around her waist. She throws her own around my shoulders, surprising me as she burrows her face in my shoulder, crying again. I can't make out the words she's saying, but they're rushed and she's stumbling over them. "Shut up." I mumble, and that makes her laugh. She pulls away, wiping at her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, sobering and staring into my eyes, her own filled with fear and regret. "I thought we were on the same page, but I can wait until you're ready. Just please, don't leave me."

At that, I find myself laughing. "Beca Mitchell." I laugh, pressing our foreheads together. "I'm not going to leave you because you want to spend the rest of our lives together." I pause, and a slow, hopeful smile overtakes her. "If you would've waited another second, I would've pulled myself together and given you the answer you wanted." I place my hands on her cheeks. "Yes, Beca, I'll marry you. If you'll still have me?"

Instead of answering, she latches our lips together, pulling me closer to her as she slips something onto my finger. "Bed, now."

**Beca POV-**

I wake up to Jack scratching at the sheets. I roll over, groaning as a piece of paper crinkles underneath me. Rolling back over, I pick it up. _When you wake up, put some clothes on. We're meeting up with Jason, Kaylie, the kids, and Cassidy at 12:30. I left Jack with you, he didn't really want to leave you. Besides, it was too cute a picture, you and a kitten all curled up together. I know your inner softie. ;) –Chloe. _I laugh, standing up. I pull on a dark red tank top and black skinny jeans, scooping Jack up into my arms before walking out to the living room. Cradling Jack with my left arm, I prop my right against the back of the couch and push, hoping over it and landing beside Chloe. She turns towards me, raising an eyebrow. I just smirk at her, kicking my feet up and placing them gently in her lap. She rolls her eyes, but lifts up my legs and pulls me into her lap, resting her head against my shoulder as she intertwines our hands. "I got you a coffee." She informs me as Jack crawls into her arms and I yawn. I pull out of her grasp and head into the kitchen, grabbing the still hot coffee before walking back in.

"Thanks, babe." I say, placing a quick kiss on her lips. I sit back down beside her and she clears her throat, looking at me pointedly. Rolling my eyes, I stand up and plop back down on her lap. She lays her head against my shoulder and grabs my free hand again, using her free hand to stroke Jack. "What time is it?"

She shrugs. "It's like eleven something." I laugh, kissing her cheek.

"Then we've gotta go do our hair and makeup, babe." I point out, and she groans, wrapping her arms around me and holding me to her.

"Can't we just stay here, just like this, forever?" She whines, nuzzling into my hair.

I laugh, running my fingers through her red curls. "C'mon, red." I tease, kissing her nose as I pull away. "We have forever to do this. We're engaged, remember?"

She grins, not protesting as I stand up. "I do." She holds out her hand, and we both stare at the diamond. She pulls her hand back. "Let's go get ready."

"Aunt Beca!" Little Me calls. I spin around, catching a glance of her.

"Elizabeth!" I greet her, catching her as she throws herself into my arms. I spin her around, laughing as she giggles. I put her down, only to be bombarded by Jamie, who I kiss on his forehead. Xavier waddles over after them, and I pull him up onto my left hip, tweaking his nose with my fingers. "Hey, boys." I tell them, and Jamie crosses his arms, pouting at me.

"Why does _Xavier_ get to be held?" He whines, and I chuckle, ruffling his hair as Kaylie arrives, rolling her eyes at his antics. Jason comes up behind him and scoops him up in his arms. "Daddy!" He shouts, giggling as he wraps his arms around his dad's neck. Jason just grins at him, planting a kiss on his son's forehead. Chloe giggles at the sight, walking over to my right side and intertwining my right hand with her left. She reaches up to brush a curl off of her forehead, pulling my hand with hers, and that's when Elizabeth catches a glimpse of it.

"Oh, my god! That ring is so pretty!" She squeals, bouncing forwards and grabbing Chloe's hand from mine before we can respond. Kaylie's eyes, narrowed in confusion, land on the ring before widening.

"Oh, my god." She breathes, but for different reasons than Elizabeth. I catch a glimpse of Cassidy's shocked but pleased face, and focus on my sister, waiting for a reaction. What I finally get makes me grin. "You finally sucked it up and proposed?" She asks me, a grin spreading as tears gather in her eyes. I nod, smiling, and she throws herself at me, pulling me into a hug. "Beca!" She squeals in outrage. "Why did I not know about this?" I laugh at her as she pulls away.

I shrug. "I knew you'd probably slip up and say something to her about it, which would ruin the surprise." She wipes a happy tear off of her cheek and plants a kiss on mine.

"I'm so happy for you, Becs." She whispers, and then she's hugging Chloe, who hugs her back with just as much force.

Jamie looks up at me with big, wide eyes. "You and Chloe are gonna get married?" He asks. I squat down so that we're at eye level, nodding. A big smile spreads across his face. "And you guys are going to have kids and grandkids and a big house and live together forever, right?"

I look over his shoulder at Chloe, who seems nervous and worried as she waits for my answer. Looking back at him, I feel a slow smile spread across my face. "That's the plan, buddy." I tell him, and that adorable grin stretches further. I hold up my hand. "High five?"

He slaps his palm to mine, shouting "Alright!" He spins around, dashing off after his siblings and parents, who are walking with Cassidy farther down the street.

Chloe throws herself at me, sniffling into my neck. I pull back, worried. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She smiles at me softly, shaking her head. "Did you really mean all that?"

I smirk at her, suddenly realizing what she's 'upset' about. "The whole shebang, babe." She laughs, kissing my nose before running off after everyone else.

I just roll my eyes before following.

Once we get home, we collapse onto the bed, Jack curling up between us. "I love you, you know." I say, rubbing my thumb against hers as she intertwines our hands.

"I know." She murmurs, curling into my side and pushing Jack away, only to have him curl up on her neck. "I love you, too."

Suddenly, a scratchy tongue licks my eyebrow. Sitting up and scowling, I rub my hand across it, batting Jack away playfully. He hits at my hands with his tiny paws, and Chloe starts cracking up. "You should've seen your face." She laughs, and I roll my eyes.

I kiss her on her nose. "No. I don't need to see my beautiful face. I see yours everyday."

Chloe's grin widens, and she pokes my abs. "Softie." She teases, and I roll my eyes before falling asleep.

**Sorry if this was short. I'll try to update tomorrow, but I have basketball practice and then a basketball game to go to. So here are the reviews. :)**

**ballpointmf: Thanks so much, I will.**

**BardenBellaBeca: Thank you! That means a lot. :)**

**123a456e: Thank you. Yeah, I know. I didn't actually address her parents in this chapter, but I will in the next one. I can tell you that I'm definitely not going to have her forgive them that soon, if I do have her forgive them. That's just too unrealistic for my taste. :)**

**BreeZack234: Why thank you. ;)**

**IzzyKoalaGirl: Thank you! I'm glad.**

**Nallah Sanders: That's what I like to hear. :)**

**Chloe: Aw, thanks. Why don't you have an actual account and just an anonymous one? :( It makes me sad.**

**Moxain: I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult… but, thanks? :) I hope you enjoy it even with all the coma going around.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys. I need better transition words, don't I? I mean, when I'm writing this all I say is 'anyways' and 'so' and 'I mean' but I know other transition words, I use them in my writing. Ugh, what has my life come to? Venting in an author's note on FanFiction about transition words, of all things. So, I'm gonna do this chapter and an epilogue, I've decided. Also, I keep forgetting to mention this. I know there's a trigger warning for rape on the info and I was also going to put self-harm in this, but then I got off course and it got to the point that by putting those things in this, it would take away from it because I would have to stretch the story farther than I have, and every time I actually **_**tried**_** to write those, it was too triggering for me… So I decided not to. Also, the only reason that the first chapter says that the rating could turn to M is because self-harm and rape can get graphic. I never had any intention to write smut. Sorry if any of you wanted that. My eyes and ears are too innocent. So yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything, do I? No. But if you're working on that for me, I'd love to hear you out. If not, leave me alone about it.**

**Chloe POV-**

Beca laughs, kissing my shoulder. She props herself up on her elbows, hovering over me, her dark blue eyes twinkling with laughter. "C'mon, babe. You know I have to get to the radio station." I shake my head, wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her into another kiss.

"No." I mumble as she pulls away, opening my eyes slowly. She throws her head back, half groaning and half laughing.

"You make this so much harder than it needs to be, Chlo." She tells me and when she ducks her head down again her eyes are slightly darker. She plants one more kiss on my forehead and then rolls off of me. I sigh, crossing my arms, pouting at the ceiling. She leans over, kissing my cheek before running out the door, hollering "See you later, babe!" Over her shoulder. I roll over, facing Jack, who meows and licks my neck. Giggling, I grab his toy and we start to play.

o0o0o

**Jesse POV-**

Aubrey sighs, throwing herself down on the couch beside me. "I'm never going to get this right." She growls, crossing her arms.

I laugh, pulling the laptop off of the desk she was just at and pulling it into my lap. "C'mon, baby. It can't be that hard, can it?" After another few minutes, I find out that I was wrong. It is that hard. I sigh, slouching as I run my hand over my face. "How does she do this?" I shout.

Aubrey giggles, resting her head on my shoulder and shaking it. "No clue, honey." She tells me, clicking and dragging on the computer. "I guess I've seriously underestimated how hard it is to DJ."

"Same here." I kiss her forehead, closing the computer with a sigh. I stand up, holding out my hand. "Dinner break?" She laughs, placing her hand in mine softly.

"Dinner break." She agrees, and I tug her out of our apartment.

As we sit down at our favorite table at the café down the street, Aubrey grins at me across the table. Our hands, still linked, rest on the left side of the table. She studies me for a moment. "What?" I ask softly, and she blushes, shaking her head as she looks down at her closed menu.

"Nothing." She mumbles, letting out a soft laugh.

"No, no. What?" I ask, laughing a little as I jut out my lower lip.

She shrugs, twirling her hair subconsciously as she smiles softly at me. "You're just so cute."

I scoff, shaking my head. "Nope. Take that back." She rolls her eyes at me, but before she can respond the waitress comes by with our food.

"The usual." She informs us. She sends us a small smile before saying cheerily "Enjoy!" She turns, her ponytail whipping to the side as she walks away quickly.

"The perks of eating in one restaurant so much." I tell her, and she giggles. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Oh, come on, Bree. That wasn't even that funny." In response, she just begins to laugh harder, holding her stomach.

When she finally composes herself, she begins to tuck into her food. We continue on, making quips at each other and laughing at each other's reactions. At some point, she begins to hum a slightly familiar song. When I finally place it, I begin to laugh breathlessly. "Are you humming 'Jesse's Girl'?"

Aubrey, blushing, nods as she twirls her pasta with her fork. "Yeah." She mumbles, blushing harder as I laugh again.

"But you are Jesse's girl." I tell her, and the smile stretches into a grin as she nods. Before she can respond, her phone goes off. As she looks at the caller ID, her grin falls and her mouth flattens into a confused line. "Who is it?" I ask, but she shakes her head as she hits answer.

"Chloe?" She asks, sounding worried. "I thought you were out for dinner with Beca?" I can't distinguish Chloe's words as she replies, but the way that Aubrey's eyebrows crease with concern and the high, desperate tone that Chloe's using imply that something's off. "What do you mean, she never showed up?" Bree exclaims. "It's an hour after when she was supposed to pick you up!" Chloe says something again. "Okay. Tell whoever it is that you have more important things to be dealing with." After another couple minutes, Aubrey visibly pales, her fingers tightening around her phone. "Yeah, Chlo." She says to her best friend weakly. "We're on our way." She stands up as she hits end on the call, waving down the waitress. She brings our check, and Aubrey drops the money onto the table, pulling me out before I can protest or offer to pay.

"Aubrey, what's going on?" I ask, grabbing her arm and pulling her to a stop.

She jerks out of my grip, nearly running to the parking garage of our apartment. "Beca's in the hospital, Jesse. We have to go." She takes a look at me, frozen in place, and sighs. She grabs my arm, tugging me gently towards our car. "C'mon, Jess. I'll drive."

o0o0o

**Chloe POV-**

When Aubrey reaches the waiting room, I throw myself at her. She pulls me into her arms roughly, murmuring soothing words into my hair. When we pull apart, I see Jesse, who crushes me into his arms. He's tense, and I'm shaking, but he's one of my best friends, as well as Beca's. This is the only comfort we can have. "She's in surgery, right now." I tell them as Jesse pulls back, swiping at his eyes.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asks. There's a desperate look in his eyes that I've never seen before.

I shake my head helplessly, throwing my hands up. "I don't know." I whimper, tears gathering once again. "Oh, god." I put my hand over my mouth, feeling sick as my eyes meet Aubrey's. "My Beca might be dying." I sob out, and then Aubrey's hugging me to her again. We break apart at a nurse's voice.

"Rebecca Mitchell's friends and family?" Just then, a woman rushes in, looking terrified and desperate. I recognize her immediately.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, I say her name. "Kaylie." She whips towards me, her eyes filling with tears as she rushes to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Chloe." She sobs out, and I pull away, pulling her after Jesse and Aubrey.

"I'm sorry, but only one family member along with the significant other can come back right now." The nurse says, looking slightly apologetic. She turns towards Jesse, who wraps his hand around Aubrey's and pulls her closer, shaking his head as he gestures towards Kaylie and I. The nurse turns to us, nodding. "You two are…?"

"I'm Beca's fiancé." I tell her.

"I'm her sister." The nurse flashes us a sad smile and gestures for us to follow behind her.

The nurse pauses outside of the room, looking at us gravely. "She looks bad." She tells us, a pitiful look in her eye. "It's unclear at the moment whether she'll pull through, but we're doing everything we can. Just try to talk to her… maybe take some times to say your goodbyes. Once she's been stable for an hour, we'll let the other two come back." With that, she opens the door and walks away.

Kaylie and I pause outside of the door, not sure which should go in first. After a few seconds, Kaylie gestures for me to go inside. I do without complaint, walking over to the chair beside Beca and sitting down, grabbing her hand. "Becs." I whisper raggedly, studying her cut up and bruised face. "Beca, baby, wake up." She doesn't move, doesn't show any signs of moving, and then I can't look anymore. Standing up, I walk out of the room. I hear shuffling behind me and the creak of the chair, which lead me to believe that Kaylie sat down next to her. She murmurs to her for about twenty minutes straight, and then she walks out of the room to where I'm pacing.

She hitches her thumb towards the door. "I'll wait out here while you say whatever it is you need to say to her, Chloe." I swallow harshly, nodding.

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breathe, steeling myself. I walk in, sitting back down in that chair. "Beca Mitchell, wake up." I whisper, close to her ear. She doesn't move. Tears begin to fall and I let out a sob. "Please, baby, I need you to wake up." Raggedly, I breathe in, and then I begin to speak. "When we first broke up, I thought to myself that I would get over you. I was wrong. Every single day was torture, and nothing was worth anything. Not without you. And now, you've made me promises, Beca. And you, Beca Mitchell, do not break promises. Ever. Think about everyone that loves you. The Bellas, Aubrey, Jesse, Cassidy, Kaylie, Jamie, Jason, Elizabeth, Xavier, everyone. Me. We all need you, Beca, and that's not going to change." I suck in another breath, tears falling faster now. "Here I am, a blubbering mess, and you probably can't even understand me, but I need you, Becs. Jack needs you. Our future children need you. The world needs you, and your music. You've made every day of my life worth it, and I can't imagine it without you. You're tough and strong and everything I'm not that I wish I could be and I can't lose you, Beca. Because no one else is like you. No one hates movies as much as you do, or loves music as much as you do, or is as loyal as you. No one. You're one of a kind and you're mine and if you think for even one second that I'm losing something that's mine, then you're wrong, Beca. I'm going to hold your hand on a porch swing in our eighties, listening to David Guetta while our grandchildren run around us. I'm going to kiss you every single day for the rest of our lives. And when no one else is there, when you're just about to give up, I'm going to be there, by your side, every single day. Nothing will ever change that, not even you yourself, Beca. So just wake up." I rest my head on her hand, kissing it. "Please, baby. It's all I'm asking." I kiss her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and her lips. "_Please_, Beca. I can't do this without you!"

I sit with her in silence, then, not moving even as Aubrey and Jesse come in to talk to her. I know it's selfish and that I shouldn't do this and that I should get up and leave, but I can't bring myself to leave her. Everyone leaves. I ignore them as they try to tell me to leave, and I overhear a nurse telling the doctor that I'm not getting in the way, to just leave me. At some point, I lose track of time, but not once do I fall asleep. Instead, I search her face for any sign of movement, getting none. Until, suddenly, it happens. One eye twitches, then another, and the fingers of the hand I'm holding squeeze around my hand slowly. Her lips move, painstakingly slowly, and no sound comes out. But I've seen her say that one word so many times, I can't even count it. 'Chloe.'

Hitting the call button for the nurse, I squeeze her hand. "I'm right here, Beca. I'm not leaving. Ever."

**Hey guys. I'll do reviews for this on the next update, because I'm being sent to bed and I feel like you need an update. Love you awesome nerds, sorry this is shorter.**


	15. Epilogue

**Hey, guys. So I only got one review for last chapter, which kind of made me sad, but then I realized that FanFiction was like glitching out or something so it hadn't updated the page yet. Like my story now has 14 chapters (it'll have 15 when I post this) and it said that, but it didn't move it to the top of the list like it should when you're viewing by update date. At first I thought maybe it was just my phone, but it's also on my laptop, so I don't know what's going on. This is the epilogue, by the way. The one review I did get (123a456e) asked what happened to Beca, and I will fill in the blanks on that in this, hopefully. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters from the movie.**

**Beca POV-**

_Eager to get home to Chloe, I wave off Luke as he calls after me, trying to get me to wait. I rush out of the station, almost tripping over the stairs in my haste to get away. I rush out of the door, pushing past some guy, who curses and flips me off. Ignoring him, I begin to run across the street, barely dodging a car that almost hits me, the driver shouting and laying on the horn. Holding my hands up as if to surrender, I turn and finish crossing the street to the bus station. After checking the schedule on my phone and realizing that the bus is arriving way too late, I decide to walk. It'll get me home faster. I pull my jacket on, pulling my hair out of it and dropping it over my shoulders as I begin to cross the street again. Getting across without incident this time, I begin the mile long walk off campus to Chloe and I's apartment. _

_I shove my hands in my pockets as I cross off campus, reaching the dank and musty part of the city. Shivering slightly at the off feeling I immediately get, I force myself to not run through the streets to reach home faster. After a couple minutes, I hear footsteps behind me. Slowing down (hopefully inconspicuously) I cautiously scan around me, only to hear the footsteps come to an abrupt halt. I tense my shoulders before I begin to walk again, faster now. Just as I suspect, the footsteps get loud again as I break into a run, pulling out my phone. I hit 911 but before I can hit send, someone's hand is latched onto my shoulder, spinning me around and pulling me into a dark alley. I don't know how long the beating takes place, but I register three guys, all of which well built, who begin to attack me, none of them realizing that I've hit the call button as they hit the phone out of my hands. "What're you gonna do now, huh?" One of them taunts, punching me across my cheekbone. Normally, I could take this guy, but not with his two goons and not as a surprise attack. _

"_What do you want from me?" I manage to grunt out, but he just socks me in the jaw. My vision going blurry, I don't get a clear look at him, but his voice is familiar. Struggling to place it, I try to get him to say more. "C'mon, douche. What'd I ever do to you?" Another punch, this one to my stomach, sending me to the ground._

_He grabs my collar, lifting my face to his, although I still can't see from my eyes watering. "You stole my girl, Mitchell!" He shouts, flinging me to the ground as his boot connects with my side. Coughing, I sputter out a word. A name, to be exact. "What'd you say to me?" He almost screams, spit flying from his mouth._

"_Tom." I repeat, coughing it out, and he lets out a slightly enraged growl._

"_So you know who I am, then, Mitchell." He says, chuckling slightly. "Better make it so that you can never speak again." He steps away from me after another sharp kick, leaving me retching up blood. "Have at her, boys." He tells his goons, and then I don't hear anything else, and all I feel is pain before I black out._

**Chloe POV-**

"Beca." I say, a hushed whisper as I shake her. "Beca, wake up." She groans, thrashing again as she rolls over, her hand wrapped around her stomach. "Beca!" I shout, reaching over and smacking her arm. She sits up almost immediately, her eyes becoming alert in seconds as she searches the room for threats. I snap my fingers, bringing her attention to me. Suddenly, tears begin to fill up her eyes and she shakes her head. I shake mine, too, and pull her into my arms. She sobs into my shoulder, shaking as I rub soothing circles onto her back.

"They were gonna k-kill me, C-Chloe." She cries, and I feel tears gathering in my eyes, as well, at her display of emotion. Even though I know why she's like this, it still kills me to see her relive it.

I kiss her shoulder, pulling her closer as I whisper in her ear. "I know, Becs. I know. I'm so sorry." I kiss behind her ear. "You're okay, now." I whisper.

Just as she's calmed down, the door to our bedroom creaks open. "Mama?" I look over at our six year old daughters, Rose and Alix, and see our four year old son, JJ, stick his head around them. All of their eyes are wide. Rose and Alix are identical twins, and both are carbon copies of me. JJ is a mini Beca in guy form, essentially. Rose was the one who spoke, and now, looking at her other siblings before turning to look back at me, she speaks again. "Is mommy okay?"

I look at Beca, who props herself up on her elbows and gives the kids a smile. "Of course I'm okay, munchkins."

Rose's shoulders, which I just now realize were tensed, relax as she nods, squeezing Alix's hand. "See, Alix? I told you mommy is fine." She turns around and hugs JJ, whose eyes are still wide, filling with tears slightly. "JJ, she's okay."

JJ's lower lip quivers and Rose sighs, pushing him towards the bed a little. He runs up, curling in between Beca and me, facing her as I stroke my fingers through his hair. "I have nightmares, too, mommy." He admits, and she pulls him into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell us you had bad dreams, buddy?" She asks, shooting me a concerned glance over his head. I shrug, shaking my head as I rub his back.

"Didn't wanna seem like a baby." He mumbles, so low that I can barely hear him.

"Oh, sweetie, you're only four years old!" She exclaims, laughing slightly. "It doesn't make you a baby to have bad dreams! Look at me, I have bad dreams almost every night." Now her gaze shoots guiltily to mine, her eyes apologizing. I shake my head at her, rolling my eyes before gesturing Rose and Alix over.

Rose and Alix perch on the edge of the bed, Alix saying "I have nightmares, too, JJ." When Rose doesn't say anything, Alix rolls her eyes and states "So does Rose, she just don't want to admit it."

Rose hits Alix on her arm, yelling "Hey! I do not!"

"Rose." I reprimand. "No hitting. Apologize to your sister."

Rose sighs, crossing her arms before mumbling "Sorry for hitting you, Alix." Alix, her lower lip wavering much like JJ's did as a tear falls from her eye, bites her lip and moves farther away from her twin, not responding. Rose sighs and scoots closer, only for Alix to scoot away again, leaving Rose with a very hurt expression. "I said _sorry_." She whines, and Alix's lip quivers again as she speaks.

"I don't…" She pauses as she tries to come up with the word, finally deciding on one. "I don't expect your apology." It takes a minute for me to realize what she means, and then I have to suppress a laugh.

Instead, I sternly say "It's accept, Alix, not expect, and if you don't accept Rose's apology when she's trying to be nice, that makes you the one who needs to apologize. That's not nice." Alix's tears spill more as she turns to Rose.

"Sorry, Rose." Alix says, seemingly earnest, and Rose smiles at her, interlocking their hands again.

"I expect your apology, Alix." She tells her.

I groan, laughing as I say "_Accept_, Rose. Not expect."

"Mama!" She whines. "I was making a joke!"

Beca, JJ and Alix all begin to laugh, Beca winking at me as she says "Yeah, mama. It was obviously a joke." After a moment of pause, Beca adds "Rose, don't tease your sister. That's mean." I laugh, then, and the kids say goodnight, heading to their rooms. When they're gone, Beca flops on to her back. Not even three seconds later, three sets of footsteps pound back to the room. JJ's eyes are wide as he speaks quickly.

"Mommy, we forgot to say goodnight to the baby!" He wails, as if it's the end of the world. Beca just laughs, gesturing them over as she pulls her shirt up. Rose comes first, putting one hand on Beca's barely visible baby bump.

"Goodnight, baby." She whispers, as if she's telling a secret that no one is supposed to hear.

Alix follows next, placing both hands on the middle of the bump. "Nighty night, baby." She says, and then she leans slightly closer. "I hope you're a boy." She secretly admits, and although JJ can't hear, she explains why. "That way JJ has someone to play games with and talk to, so he won't be so lonely." I smile at my little girl's words. "Besides," She whispers in an even lower tone, "Brothers aren't so bad."

She walks to the doorway, followed by Rose, and they watch JJ as he starts to speak. He places his hands on the sides of the bump, placing his ear against the middle of it. He pulls away after a minute. "I know, right?" He giggles, and then he looks up at us. "She can hear all of us, but I'm the only one who hears her." He explains, his expression totally serious. He places his ear to the same spot and then laughs. When he pulls away, he says "Goodnight, baby, I love you." He kisses her stomach then, and all of the kids file out the door. As it clicks shut, Beca looks at me with tear filled eyes.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen." She breathes, and I pull her to me, spooning her as I giggle. I place my hand on the middle of the bump and kiss her neck.

"You're so emotional when you're pregnant." I tease, laughing.

"I can't help it." She murmurs, placing her hand on top of mine. "Wait, did JJ say she?"

I pause for a moment, considering this, before hesitantly responding. "I believe he did, yes."

Beca seems lost in thought for a couple minutes before speaking. "So JJ thinks he can hear the baby, and he thinks she's a girl. Does that mean he wants another sister?"

I shrug. "Maybe he doesn't mind another one." I tell her.

She groans. "If we have another girl, I want her to be a tomboy, alright?"

I laugh again. "Baby, you and I both know we can't control that. Our kid will be whoever she wants to be."

Beca grumbles at that, and I kiss her neck as I giggle. "Go to sleep." She whispers, yawning.

I stroke the back of her neck. "I love you."

She sighs contentedly and I pull her even closer, my knees bent into hers. "I love you too." As Beca drifts off, I force myself to stay awake for a few hours, to ensure that she doesn't dream about Tom again. The police recorded the entire fight, picking up Beca talking to Tom, and that was enough to arrest him and his friends. As he'd passed by, he'd told me that he did it for me. For us. I informed him that there was never going to be an us, especially after what he did. When Beca finally woke up from her semi-comatose state, she couldn't speak for two weeks. That wasn't because of any damage to her vocal cords or lungs, but because of the trauma of the realization that Tom wanted her dead. When she'd finally gotten over it and become herself again, she'd brought up the idea of a family, and… here they were.

**So… Sorry if that sucked and was short? That's the end, thank you all so, so much for sticking with it until the end. Please leave reviews, cuz it's the last chapter, and tell me if you guys maybe want a sequel? Or any ideas you have for a new fic you want me to write, I'm open to suggestions. Okay, on to reviews for chapters 13 and 14.**

**Moxain: Ah, so just an observation. :) Hopefully you enjoyed this.**

**chloehuh: I didn't really know whether or not to respond to both the review you left as 'Chloe' and this one, but I just combined them so: Yay! I won't be sad anymore. P.S I love you too.**

**123a456e: I'm glad you thought chapter 13 was cute and that 14 was great! I updated in a day, woop woop. No long waits this time. And Beca, that was answered. (I think. If it was confusing, let me know).**

**Alright, guys (and gals, sorry I never say that :P) Don't forget to review and tell me whether or not you want a sequel or another entirely different fic or if you just want me to shut up already. Hopefully not that last one, but if that's how you feel… then say it! I hope a lot more of you review for this last chapter, if only to say the word 'sequel'. Because if you want it and you don't ask for it, you probably won't get it. Anywho (seriously did I just say that?) it's been great, I'm so thankful for the support from everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or favorited. Thank you so much, I love you all. Bye**


	16. AN- Sequel UpdateNews, Please Read

**A/N- So, I got eight reviews so far saying that some of you want a sequel, which is awesome, so I'm going to go ahead and write one. I actually probably would've ended up doing one anyways because I got hit with this burst of inspiration for a sequel after I wrote the epilogue. I was wondering if any of you have titles that you think should be used for it, preferably with the main word being 'Betrayal', please let me know as long as you're okay with me using it. Because I just can't think right now. I'm going to start writing it soon (like probably as soon as I post this, tbh) because I feel like all of my ideas are going to slip out of my head and be lost forever once I get distracted. Anyways, thanks for the support, guys/gals. Love you awesome nerds.**


	17. Sequel Is Now Up

**Hey, guys, this is just a quick update to tell you that the first chapter of the sequel has been up since last night, it's called 'Betrayal Strikes When You Least Expect It'. Thanks to: gossipssweetlips, , and AlphonseAl for title suggestions and to all the people who stuck with this story until the end. Love you all.**


End file.
